Rogue Fleet
by Gongsun Du
Summary: The long war with the fire nation is finally over. The three nations have established a shaky peace. However a rogue Fire Nation Commander is bent on conquest and won't stop until the Fire Nation is defeated. Maiko,Kataang,AzulaXOc TyLeeXHaru R&R!
1. The Rogue Commander

**Rogue Fleet**

The scent of burning wood struck his nostrils as he walked across the drawbridge. Everything was in flames from the town square to the granaries–they had destroyed it all. He watched his men shackle the prisoners and lead them aboard the ships.

'Pity.' he thought.

"Commander!" yelled a soldier, "The village leader wishes to speak to you"

'What does that fool want?' wondered the Commander. "Very well bring him here"

Pushing his way through the men crowding the dock the soldier brought forth a thin old man with grayish-white hair. The wrinkles on his pathetic face filled the Commander with disgust.

"Well, I'm listening." he said.

"Commander, we are a peaceful village this attack is completely unprovoked." said the man, pleading with his eyes.

The Commander merely sighed with indifference. He did not pity the man or his rat infested village. He merely pitied the fact that raiding coastal villages was what he had been reduced to doing.

"Soldier take off his shackles." said the Commander.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" cried the man with tears in his eyes.

"And throw him in the ocean." he finished.

"What?" a look of alarm spread across the man's face.

"You heard me you sack of bones. You're not worth a copper piece or a minute of my time. Throw him into the deep."

"Yes sir!" replied the soldier as he dragged the man away.

"Wait! Please! Please!" screamed the man in desperation. But the Commander simply turned and walked away.

The Commander walked to the conference room aboard his flagship, pondering all the while on what his next move would be. As he entered the semi-lit room the officers stood up and bowed in the traditional manner. The room was set up so that a huge table stood on a ledge and the surrounding generals would have to stand up to peer at it.

"Greetings, Commander Zhang" said one of the younger officers as he bowed politely.

Commander Zhang returned the bow and took his place at the war meeting.

"General Sheng, how are the men?" he asked.

A middle-aged man with graying hair and eyes that were darker than coal stood up. He was weathered by many battles and was by no means a traditional general. He had fought on the front lines all his life and had achieved his position shortly before the Fire Lord's demise.

"Tired, sir. The earth kingdom navy and the fire nation have been chasing us for near three months now." replied Sheng.

"Not to mention the run in we had with the south pole benders." voiced another. Zhang ignored the outburst and continued the meeting.

"Captain Tsao, how are the supplies?"

Captain Tsao was a portly man but by no means weak. His small eyes always seemed sharp and alert. He had led a luxurious life as a fire nation noble and was fighting to restore the old order.

"Not so good Commander. We have enough food and water for two months. Our coal supply, however, is running dangerously low." replied Tsao.

"It appears we'll have to raid a fire nation compound to find fuel for our ships. General Sheng do you know any isolated bases?"

The elderly general looked at the map on the conference table and pondered. Then suddenly, as if he had been hit by lightning, he stood up.

"Yes sir, I think I do."

He walked over to the map located in the center of the table and pointed to a small island southwest of Roku's temple.

"This is Dragon's Tooth island." he said, "There is a small fueling station there. It is relatively isolated and its harbor is large enough to accommodate our ships."

"General, do you think our men are up to it?" asked Zhang as he studied the map.

"Yes sir, with the men we got from the fire lord's royal procession we can easily take that base."

Zhang then glanced at a young man sitting in the corner of the room. He was Colonel Su, leader of their only airship along with several war balloons. Though relatively young, Colonel Su had graduated the naval academy at the top of his class. He was well known for his ingenuity and decisiveness in battle.

"Colonel Su, what do you think of this?" he asked.

"Well quite frankly I think attacking the fire nation directly is asking for trouble. Now that Fire Lord Zuko is in charge it might be dangerous. The Fire Nation has stabilized after the coupe and their army is as strong as ever."

"Are you questioning the potency of my men?" asked General Sheng, with anger in his voice.

"No, I'm only saying that we wouldn't stand a chance against the full brunt of the fire nation army. Don't you remember what happened to Admiral Feng?"

At the mention of Admiral Feng everyone scowled. The rebellious Admiral had foolishly launched a direct attack on the royal palace. Needless to say it ended in disaster. Commander Zhang had quickly taken charge and had managed to save four ships along with what was left of the air fleet.

"Yes Colonel Su, we don't need to be reminded of a certain Admiral's failure. However I agree that we should exercise caution. We need to keep our attacks on a small scale so that we don't attract the attention of the Avatar."

"I agree with you Colonel Su but we still need fuel. What do you suggest we do?" asked General Sheng.

"Simple, Fire Nation ships still carry coal. All we need to do is ambush a few ships and we'll have enough supplies to last us through the seasons."

"But wouldn't that still incite the Fire Lord's wrath?" asked Sheng.

"Yes but if a ship was to say … be lost in a storm with all hands. How can we be held responsible?"

"Brilliant idea Colonel Su. Once again you show your genius." said Zhang.

"You do me a great honor Commander. My idea was second rate at best." replied Colonel Su.

"Don't be so modest, Colonel. You have great potential. I'm surprised you weren't made General." said Zhang, then turning to Sheng he asked "Do we still have the fire nation ledgers for where the fleets usually dock?"

"Yes Commander, here they are" said Colonel Su, giving him the book.

"Ah yes, we're going to be rich indeed"

The Fire Lord's Palace

"What?" screamed Zuko.

"My lord Commander Zhang and his fleet have raided another village."

"Curse him and his fleet! Where's Aang?"

"So sorry my lord, but the avatar is busy stopping a crisis in the Earth Kingdom"

Zuko seethed with rage as he thought of Zhang and his fleet.

"I swear if that man is not captured soon heads will roll!" yelled Zuko and the surrounding fires roared just as loudly.

"Relax Zuko." said Mai as she walked up to him, "You know you're not making things better."

"Sorry about that." said Zuko, and the fires around him died down "I guess I got carried away."

"You think?" she said, and turning to the servant said "Leave us"

"Now what am I going to do?" asked Zuko.

"I have an idea." said Mai as she cupped his face.

"Oh, I like this idea." replied Zuko as they kissed.

**…..To be Continued**


	2. A Naval Battle

The dark ships loomed on the horizon. There were eight in total, 3 heavy dreadnoughts, 3 scout barges, and 2 supply ships. As the helmsman noticed their Fire Nation insignia he alerted the officers.

"Fire nation fleet sighted! Bearing two leagues West by northwest. Commander, it's the supply fleet."

"Excellent job helmsman. Officers on deck!" ordered Zhang.

"At last we've caught up with them" said General Sheng as he walked onto the deck.

"So what's the plan Commander how do we proceed?" asked Tsao.

"The plan is simple. Colonel Su, you'll move in from the rear and flank them. General Sheng you and your elite fire benders will take out the enemy catapults. Remember the objective is not to sink their ships, we need those supplies intact."

Colonel Su bowed to Zhang and boarded his airship. The other Generals moved to their own stations.

"Commander why don't we capture the dreadnoughts and add them to our fleet?" asked General Sheng. "We could use some extra firepower. Not to mention the fact that our own ships need repairs."

"General we're thin spread as it is. Besides those dreadnoughts are older models and are therefore very slow."

Suddenly a barrage of fireballs hissed through the air and collided with their ship. They hit the engine room, exploding on contact, and the vessel immediately grinded to a halt.

"Damage report!" screamed Zhang.

"Sir, they've hit our main engines. The whole back of the ship is on fire!" replied a soldier. The helmsman saw to his horror a second fleet.

"Commander, four more ships approaching rapidly from the southeast! Sir it's an ambush!"

The "supply ships" veered around and their camouflage decks scuttled to reveal hundreds of fire nation troops. Immediately they began to rain death on Zhang's fleet peppering it with ballista bolts and fire. At the same time the four other ships fired their catapults.

"General Tsao, deploy the smoke screen!" screamed Zhang in between coughs. Suddenly a second barrage battered the decks. The whole ship shuddered violently as if it were alive and then reared sharply to the left.

"Sir, we're taking on water fast!" yelled an officer "Crew report that the lower decks are flooded!"

"Abandon ship. Get aboard the other vessels quickly." ordered General Tsao.

"General Sheng, give them a volley!" ordered General Zhang.

The elite fire benders used their powers to bend six giant fireballs and sent them hurtling at the nearest ship. They hit their mark and the vessel exploded in a rain of scrap metal.

"Fire the catapults!"

The catapult crews heaved the giant boulders into the catapults. The fire crews then lit them up and launched the burning missiles at the camouflage ships. The enemy fleet was stopped dead in its tracks with most of their ships sinking or listing to the side. The second fleet, however, continued its merciless barrage and began to outmaneuver their rear guard. The frigate behind them burst into flames and scores of men jumped into the water.

"Commander, they're flanking us!"

The heavy dreadnoughts were suddenly beset by Colonel Su's airships. Seeing an opening Zhang decided to retreat.

"General Sheng, let's fall back. We can't last much longer under this fire." said Zhang.

"Alright. All men fall back to the other ships! You fire benders give them a parting gift." said Sheng with a cruel half-smile.

With all their strength the remaining fire benders put their fire into one single blast and hurtled it at the enemy flagship. The huge fireball tore off the ship's tower and sent it plummeting to the bottom of the sea.

"Common General, before it's to late!" yelled Zhang as the main deck began to submerge.

"Okay everybody follow me!" ordered General Sheng.

With everybody aboard the remaining ships Zhang stared at his flagship. The huge bloated monster was gradually devoured whole by the ocean. With one last foreboding glance Zhang saw its pointed peak slip beneath the waves. He had lost two ships but he knew that he was lucky. A smile played on Zhang's lips. With the enemy fleet so badly damaged the base would be completely undefended! In the end everything had worked to his advantage…

At the Fire Lord's Palace

"He did what?" screamed Zuko.

"My lord they outmaneuvered us. We tried our best!" pleaded the Admiral.

"I gave you twelve ships! Commander Zhang only had four ships! Three of which have been in service for over six years!"

"But my lord-"

"Silence! He sank three ships, damaged four beyond repair, and killed more than a thousand men. How much worse can it get?"

A messenger suddenly burst through the door with a message in his hands.

"Urgent news your highness, it seems Zhang has taken advantage of this chaos and has raided our base on Dragon's tooth island. He has also captured one of our newest super-heavy dreadnoughts."

The look on Zuko's face was the very image of hell unraveled. To his horror the messenger saw the fires around him soar to a huge level. Zuko's face looked like it was about to burst.

"Get. Out." said Zuko through clenched teeth and the two men hastily bowed and scurried away,

"Ahhhhhh!" Zuko blazed the whole room, instantly incinerating anything not made of metal. "I'll kill Zhang with my own two hands!"

"Common Zuko, don't be such a drama queen." said Mai as she walked into the room.

"Mai." said Zuko icily, "What do you want?"

"I only want to help. Listen Zuko, if you want to get this guy you have to be crafty." said Mai. "He's obviously no idiot and his troops are experienced veterans."

"Uh! Fine we'll do it this your way. But this had better work."

"Oh trust me Zuko. It will"

Back on Zhang's Ship

The officers sat in the conference room drinking tea. The battle had been short and swift. In less than an hour he had refueled his ships and boarded the new flagship. As he sat at the hand carved table, Zhang stared musingly at his cup as if he could find an answer in its dark liquid.

"With this new ship we can easily take on any fire nation navy." said General Tsao.

"But we still need new recruits. We were undermanned before but now we'll need at least four hundred more to use this ship to its full capabilities." voiced General Sheng.

"Yes I agree with General Sheng, we are in need of manpower. Besides the usual sailors we'll also need some fire benders and a few weapon smiths." said Zhang.

"I think I know where we can get more men." offered Colonel Su.

"Really, where?" asked Zhang.

"At the fire nation naval academy."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter all done. Please review. **


	3. To Restore the Old Ways

The waves collided with the ships as Zhang's fleet made its way into the harbor. The humid air seemed almost cold compared to the merciless heat inside the ship. As Zhang stood on the deck, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Fourteen years ago he had been a graduate of the naval academy. Now the sight of it filled him with memories.

"It's a shame we'll have to burn it down…Commander?" Colonel Su walked onto the deck.

"Yes it is. But what's worst of all is that we are reduced to stealing and pillaging. We're no better than pirates."

"Well, it's all in the hands of the spirits. In the end we're just like pieces in a board game. I'm needed at my airship Commander, good day." said Colonel Su.

'Like pieces in a board game...' thought Zhang. Then regaining his composure he marched onto the deck. Upon seeing him an officer shouted.

"Commander on deck!" All the other officers immediately stood at attention.

"At ease men." ordered Zhang. "Today we will be attacking the Fire Nation Naval Academy. I know for many of you this is a difficult task. I know, because some years ago I walked out of its halls as a proud Captain of the Fire Nation Navy. But now times are different. Now necessity and desperation are the very words by which we live. And if we are to have any hope of restoring the old ways then we must forget our past allegiances, forget the promises we made. For this new world is not the world from which we came. This new order is not what we fought to preserve. And I say that I would rather see it all burn before I consign myself to it! Are you with me?"

"We're with you sir!" came the unified answer.

"Then to your stations men! We'll take this Academy by storm!"

The officers now emboldened by the words of their Commander stood at their stations proudly, for they knew in their hearts that everything he said was true. One by one the ships formed into a line with Zhang's flagship in the vanguard. As the ships came within range of the island's main fortress the order was given to fire.

"General Sheng give them a volley." said Zhang.

"Firebenders! Volley!"

The firebenders bended a torrent of fire and sent it hurtling at the bulwark, immediately shattering all but two of the ballista towers. The startled defenders were caught completely off guard for Zhang's ships had given the correct recognition signal.

"Quite fortunate that this ship had all the recognition signals, Commander." said Sheng. "Without them we'd never have gotten so close to the Island"

"Yes. It seems that we've been extremely lucky as of late. Let's just hope our luck holds out General." said Zhang.

Suddenly a fireball collided with their ship destroying one of their catapults and damaging two others.

"Commander, two ships bearing down upon us. What are your orders?" asked the helmsman.

"Hold the present course. Tell all catapult crews not to return fire."

"But Commander, they'll tear us to pieces." said Sheng.

"Not to worry Sheng, their fate has all ready been decided."

As if on cue, Colonel Su's air fleet swung around from the edge of the island and strafed the incoming battleships. The suddenness and decisiveness of the attack left both ships incapacitated.

"General Sheng prepare a boarding party. I want hostages and information. Kill all the soldiers that don't surrender but I want the officers captured alive."

"It will be done Commander. Men ready the transports! All boarding parties stand ready for action!"

The Flagship now reared sharply to the left, approaching the fortress at point blank range. The defenders hastily fired their ballistas missing their target completely.

"It's a shame what passes for military discipline these days, General." said Zhang, and then turning to the artillery captain. "You may fire when ready, Captain."

"All catapults stand ready to fire! Set range at 500 feet, elevation angle 30 degrees. Fire!"

The catapults mercilessly pounded the fortress, destroying what remained of the ballistas and crippling its garrison.

"Lieutenant, signal the other ships to attack. I want this island captured before sun down. General Sheng you may send your boarding parties now."

"Thank you Commander. All boarding parties to the transports!"

The soldiers hastily boarded the transports and headed for the enemy ships. In desperation the catapult crews of one of the enemy ship managed to get one of the catapults working, but the fireball missed. There would be no second shot. The transports neared the ships and the men quickly landed grappling hooks on either sides of the vessel. The air attack by Colonel Su had left most of the enemy soldiers incapacitated. And at the sight of the approaching transports, many had jumped ship. Still, the remaining crews put up a desperate but ultimately doomed fight.

"General Sheng, we have captured one of their ships." said an officer.

"And what of the second?" asked Sheng.

"The enemy is still putting up a fight, but we have them cornered. We have prisoners from the other ship. A total of 80 people, of them: 40 soldiers, 36 seamen, 3 Lieutenants, and one Captain."

"Excellent, take the officers aboard our frigates. As for the commoners, throw them into the ocean."

"It will be done, sir."

Aboard the Second Enemy Ship

"Sir, we must surrender. We can't fend off another wave of boarders"

"No, Jing. As officers of the Fire Nation we cannot shame ourselves by surrendering to the likes of these scum." said the Captain.

The few remaining soldiers had hidden in the ship's tower. Below them the battle was coming to a close as Sheng's firebenders killed the last of the crew. There was a loud explosion and the door of the tower was blown to pieces,

"Captain, the enemy troops are attacking! Sir there are too many of them, we must fall b-"

Before he could finish his sentence the soldier was killed by a blast to the stomach. An officer walked into the room as his men grabbed the Captain and Jing.

"Captain Suzo. You have fought bravely, but I'm afraid it's over."

"You traitor!" shouted the Suzo "You and your Commander will not survive! The Fire Lord will find you and he will put an end to your insurrection. How can a band of squabbling traitors ever hope to overthrow the new order?"

"Hahaha, Captain your naivety is amusing. We do not seek to overthrow the new order." said the officer. "No, we aim to annihilate it, and all the dogs that cling to the notion of peace and unity. Our goal is to restore the glory of the fire nation. The exact opposite of what your Fire Lord is doing. So in the end it is you who is the traitor! A traitor to your people and to yourself. Throw them in the brig men and signal the Flagship that the enemy fleet is defeated."

The Flagship of Zhang's Fleet, _Sozin's Malice_

"Commander, our boarding party is signaling us. The enemy ships have been captured and the prisoners have been sent to the brig. What are your orders?" asked Captain Tsao.

"Signal Sheng to prepare the transports for a land assault. He and his men are to capture the academy." said Zhang, and then looking into his telescope he saw the Fortress lower its flag and raise a white one. "Captain, prepare an envoy to deliver our terms. And signal Sheng to land his army on the beach. Perhaps we can avoid further hostilities."

"It will be done, Commander."

'So Fire Lord Zuko, did you see this coming? To leave your Academy so poorly defended you have to either be a fool or…perhaps you're plotting something. Distracting my fleet while you gather the rest of your strength for the final blow.' Zhang smiled to himself. 'But the blow will not come. Your trump card, the Avatar, is gone away on urgent matters. And without him you hesitate. You're so afraid of preserving this foolish peace. But in the end it will not last. Eventually, one of the nations will grow greedy. And even the Avatar will not be able to stop it. One man, Avatar, Fire Lord, it doesn't make a difference. One man cannot change the world…unless that man is me.'

* * *

**A/N: If you've enjoyed the story so far, Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Scheming and Plotting

The strong breeze echoed through the now empty halls of the Fire Nation Naval Academy. Zhang's attack had been so sudden and so ruthless that the island's garrison had been forced to surrender. Fortunately for Zhang many of the garrison officers were former acquaintances of his. The Academy's instructors were also against the new order and were more than happy to join his fleet. Their students, however, were not so quick to join. In fact some even went as far as to challenge the Commander…needless to say they weren't around long enough to argue. But many other students were children or relatives of former Fire Nation generals (Ozai's supporters had been arrested and were all serving life sentences in the Boiling Rock). They harbored resent for Zuko and the Avatar and saw Zhang as the hero that would restore their nation, and their pride. And so with his ships fully crewed and his army ready, Zhang sailed off for his newest target. One that would give him the edge he needed to win…

Fire Lord's Palace

"Zuko you should take it easy. Come on sit down, relax." said Mai.

"I can't!" screamed Zuko "Not with Zhang sailing around unchallenged! Where's my Uncle?"

"What you mean Mr. Tea party? He went with his old buddies for a drink." said Mai "Why do you need to talk to him?"

"Because he's the only experienced advisor I have. All the others are rotting in the Boiling Rock for sedition"

"Oh yeah, my Uncle sent me a messenger hawk about your sister."

At the mention of his insane sister Azula, Zuko stiffened. He had visited her only once in prison, and he would never go there again. The sheer sight of her crazed and demented eyes made his heart stiffen. The cold glare of bottomless hatred he saw in those merciless eyes was overwhelming to say the least. Even though she was imprisoned, Zuko still feared her for the monster she truly was. Her brief stay at the Fire Nation's mental clinic had proven that. The horrific carnage she had caused forced Zuko to move her to a more secure location. And even there she was still a threat.

"How is that monster?" asked Zuko.

"Regrettably, still alive. My Uncle says she attacked another guard. They've had to restrain her again."

"As if I didn't have enough to worry about." Zuko motioned for a guard and told him "Bring my Uncle here."

"It will be done my lord." said the soldier, then bowing he hurried off.

"So tell me Mai how are we going to get this guy?"

"Who Zhang? It's simple really" said Mai.

"Really. Then tell me."

"Oh so the great Fire Lord Zuko is baffled." said Mai with a smirk.

"Enough with the jokes Mai! Tell me!"

"Make me." said Mai in a taunting voice.

"Ahh! Come here!" said Zuko as he tried to grab her.

To his frustration she jumped out of the way and he fell face first to the floor.

"Wow Zuko you're clumsier than usual." said Mai

"Ugh, why do you have to torture me!"

"Because you're so cute when you're desperate." said Mai as she cupped his face.

"Ah-ha." said Zuko as he flipped her over "I gotcha!"

"You just had to spoil the moment."

"No, I was just getting into a more comfortable position" said Zuko "Now about that plan."

"It can wait." said Mai as she kissed him. To his surprise she was more forceful than she usually was. Zuko was soon being dominated as she threw off his vest and began to remove his shirt. It was at this moment that Iroh walked in.

"Zuko, I heard you needed my advice on something so I came here as soon as I–" the sight before him made the old man redden. "Um, yes well...if you need me I'll be in the tea room."

"Uncle wait! I need your advice!"

"No it's okay Zuko, from the looks of it you're doing fine."

"No not on this! I need your advice concerning the rebel fleet." said Zuko as he quickly pulled his shirt back down.

Zuko told his uncle about the recent attacks, and how almost every fleet that he had sent after Zhang had been destroyed.

"Hmm, Commander Zhang. That man is very clever. To have outmaneuvered a fleet three times the size of his own is remarkable."

"Then how do I defeat him Uncle?"

"I advice patience Zuko. Do not rush into anymore naval battles. He clearly has the upper hand, now that his fleet is fully armed I don't think defeating him will be easy." said Iroh "We should wait for Aang to return from the Earth Kingdom before we engage Zhang. In the meantime I advice you convene a military council. You will need the full cooperation of the Earth Kingdom, as Zhang may well be in their territory by now."

"You know that it will be difficult to get the Earth King's approval. His people still don't fully trust us. And Zhang's fleet is only making it worse" said Zuko.

"We must send ambassadors none the less. And until we determine Zhang's motives we should not take any definite course of action. Increase the patrolling of all isolated islands and bases. We can't have him looting anymore supplies. If we can cut him off from resupplying his ships, eventually he'll be forced to show up somewhere. And by then we will be able to strike."

Earth Kingdom Waters, Aboard the Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

Zhang and his officers were drinking tea in the meeting hall aboard the flagship. In addition to his original staff he had two new officers. One of them General Xiu, was an accomplished naval tactician. He had published several books on naval maneuvers and fleet formations. The second man was General Muzo, he was the director of the Fire Nation Naval Academy and a distant uncle of Colonel Su. He was also a favorite of Fire Lord Ozai and was party to many state secrets.

"Splendid tea Captain, give my best regards to the chef." said General Xiu.

"You give him too much credit, my lord, the tea is second rate at best" said Captain Tsao.

"Nonetheless it is splendid." said General Xiu.

"Yes Commander. It is wonderful to be aboard a ship still loyal to Fire Lord Ozai." said General Muzo.

"I'm afraid that my ships sail for the Fire Nation. But not for a crazed lunatic who nearly doomed us all." said Zhang.

At such a bold statement Zhang received cold stares from some of the men.

"I don't understand you Commander." said General Xiu.

"I think what the Commander is trying to say is that in terms of leadership Fire Lord Ozai was lacking." said Colonel Su.

"What?" exclaimed Muzo "I will not hear such treachery!"

"Calm down, Muzo." said Sheng "What Colonel Su says is true. Through his inadequacies Fire Lord Ozai nearly doomed our nation. It is because of his weakness that his traitor of a son is now in control."

"But still…when we rebuild the government we will need a leader. And surely you don't intend to…?"

"I think you're rushing too far ahead General Muzo." said Zhang "Before we even get to that point we have several obstacles in our way. First and foremost there is the Avatar. His power would destroy our entire navy, and as of yet no one has been able to defeat him. Secondly there are the three nations, whose combined armies would easily overwhelm us. And lastly, as General Muzo pointed out, there is the question of succession. If Fire Lord Zuko is deposed who will rule?"

"You know you have our full support Commander Zhang." said Sheng "When the time comes you will be the new Fire Lord."

"This is blasphemy! This is sedition!" shouted Xiu.

"Calm yourself General. I would never dare accept such a position." said Zhang.

"Then may I propose that we make Princesses Azula the new Fire Lord." said Colonel Su.

"What?" screamed Muzo "That crazed woman as our leader? That is out of the question!"

"But Ozai is too weak to rule, so Azula is our only option." said Zhang.

"But that lunatic is unfit to rule! She's proven that all to well." said Muzo.

"Perhaps she can co-rule with Commander Zhang as her Regent." said Colonel Su.

"Yes, that would ensure that a descendent of the Fire Lord rules, and Commander Zhang could supervise her." said Sheng

"But this is a dangerous undertaking General. How will you control that lunatic?" asked Muzo.

"I think she can be reasoned with. We just need to learn what she wants. Even the insane still have goals. Perhaps if we were to hand over Zuko she may be pacified." said Zhang.

"Perhaps. But I think we have some other things to discuss. Commander?" asked Colonel Su.

"Yes. My Lords, I have a plan for defeating the Avatar. Thanks to General Muzo's knowledge of Fire Nation secrets I have found the ultimate weapon." said Zhang.

"A weapon?" asked Sheng.

"Yes general. A weapon in the form of a firebender, whose strength is so great that the Fire Lord had him put in a special prison. One that until today I did not know existed. A prison located beneath the island of Tianshui." said Zhang.

"And how are we supposed to get there. That island is deep within Fire Nation territory" asked Xiu.

"Colonel Su?" said Zhang.

"My airship can fly at high altitudes and thanks to our newest chemists we have designed a smoke screen. This new device aught to make my ship undetectable and the rest is quite simple…"

* * *

**A/N: Please review. I'd like to hear your comments and opinions.**


	5. The Ultimate Weapon

**Well thank you for all your reviews. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Well done General Xiu. It seems you have accomplished on sea what you have envisioned on paper." said Zhang. Stepping down from the bridge he glanced at the newly captured warships. The enemy lasted a pitiful 15 minutes before they surrendered.

"You give my strategies too much praise, Commander. As a General I must not become to headstrong." said Xiu.

"Yes, that is why the enemy is losing. They are to full of themselves. They have yet to realize that we have the upper hand in this war. Because unlike those usurpers we have nothing to lose, and everything to gain."

"Commander the newly acquired warships will need some crewmen to operate them. At least 50 men for each of the Dreadnoughts. " said Captain Tsao.

"Very well then. Thanks to the men we've received from the Fire nation Academy we should have no problem crewing those ships." said Zhang.

Zhang's Fleet had chanced upon a Fire Nation patrol near neutral waters between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. After a short and bloody battle almost all the ships had surrendered–the rest were sunk. His combined fleet now contained 4 heavy dreadnoughts, 2 dreadnoughts, 12 frigates, 2 light cruisers, 20 combat barges, and his own flagship _Sozin's Malice_.

"General Sheng has Colonel Su made it past the blockade?" asked Zhang.

"Yes Commander. We received the messenger hawk just now."

After making it past the blockade all communications with Colonel Su were ceased. The main objective of the mission was stealth and speed. Once past the blockade Colonel Su would proceed directly to the island where the weapon was kept. If all went well he would be back by nightfall.

"Now let's just hope he makes it back safely." said Xiu.

"No need to hope General. With Colonel Su victory is always guaranteed." said Zhang.

Fire Nation Waters

"Lieutenant reduce speed to 12 knots. We're approaching the island now so get ready to cut the engines." ordered Colonel Su.

"Yes sir."

"Captain Tong, are your men ready?" asked Colonel Su.

"Sir yes sir. The Shadow Battalion is fully briefed and is ready for combat sir."

The Shadow Battalion was a ragtag team of former members of the Royal Procession mixed together with elite firebender. They were trained for stealth and to cause maximum damage. Though they numbered 400 in total, the airship's small hull could only hold 60 of them. Nonetheless their reputation for ruthlessness coupled with their skills would make them no less deadly.

"Very well, Captain. Your task is to eliminate as many guards as possible without creating too much noise. Once you have taken the perimeter defences signal us and we will attack the main structure. By that time stealth will be pointless. With their guards neturalized we should easily take control of the compound."

"It will be done sir!"

As soon as the ship touched down on the beach the 60 man platoon moved out. The soldiers were dressed in dark camouflage to match their surroundings. Moving from cover to cover they made their way further inland. As they saw three guards approach they immediately fell still.

"Yeah this island is a mess. The food is terrible." said one of the guards.

"But supposedly this is the easiest job in the Fire Nation. Nothing ever happens he-"

"What is it Meng?" asked one of the guards.

"Isn't that an airship on the beach?" asked the other guard.

"That's strange. There aren't supposed to be any this far out. Better ask the Commander about this."

Captain Tong motioned to his men and they immediately reached for their weapons. With three swift motions all three of the guards fell dead.

"Alright men, Corporal Jin you take half your men and clear out the officers' barracks. Meanwhile we'll take out those guard towers. We'll meet up at the airship. Ready. Move out!"

The two groups moved so swiftly that the guards in the towers didn't even notice them. Captain Tong's group was especially fast his men threw grappling hooks and quickly scaled the first tower. The guards inside were slaughtered with a knife through their lungs. The second tower met with the same fate. As did the third. The fourth tower's guards put up a fight. And it was only after two of the battalion were killed that the guards were finally subdued. Whiping the blood from his dagger Tong looked at his men.

"Alright men. That's the last of the towers. Let's rendezvous with the others."

The two groups quietly made their way back to the airship where Colonel Su and his men were disembarking.

"How did it go Captain?" asked Colonel Su.

"All the towers are eliminated. Two of my platoon were killed." said Tong."What about you Corporal Jin?"

"We have silenced the officers, sir. My platoon suffered four casualties. I have no excuse."

"Very well. Let's proceed to the main compound. Stealth is no longer necessary. Give no quarter men, we must take that compound. Forward!"

Colonel Su led the troops to the prison's center. The few guards at the gates were quickly killed. By the time the alarm had been sounded most of the guards were killed and the rest were quickly rounded up. Colonel Su and a few of his men went deeper into the compound while the rest stood guard outside. They encountered a few guards but they were easily disposed of.

"What are we looking for Colonel?" asked Captain Tong.

"You'll know when you see it." said Colonel Su.

"What is that?" asked Tong, pointing towards a huge bolted door.

"That is the prison cell." said Colonel Su. "Do you have the guard captain's keys?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright unlock the door but keep your men at a distance. There's a good reason for this door being so thick." said Colonel Su.

With a lot of effort Captain Tong managed to unlock the door and after a few tries he succeeded in prying the heavy thing open.

"They sure went through a lot of trouble to make sure this prisoner stayed put." said Tong as he struggled with the second door.

"More than likely this wouldn't be enough." said Colonel Su. "That is why they pumped cold air into this room. To keep the prisoner from firebending"

Finally the second door gave way and an eerie cold mist poured from the dark room.

"Keep back men. This prisoner is very dangerous. We don't want to end up dying after getting this far." said Colonel Su.

"Hahahaha." echoed a voice from the room. "You should know that even at this distance I can strike you all dead."

"Enough of the theatrics Liang. We know that if you had wanted to kill us we'd be dead by now." said Colonel Su.

"Do you…do you know this prisoner?" asked Captain Tong.

"Regrettably yes, we were classmates in the Fire Nation Naval Academy. Back then he was a normal student."

The mist disappeared as a man stepped out of the darkness. His face was covered by dark tangles of unkempt hair and his eyes analyzed the people before him.

"Well well well, Lieutenant Su it's been a while." said Liang. "Almost ten years in fact."

"It's Colonel Su now."

"Well then _Colonel_ Su. Before I kill you and your men may I ask you why you've freed me?"

"I am under orders from my commander the former Vice-Admiral Zhang to free you. You should be thankful he even thinks you're useful to his army." replied Colonel Su. "He doesn't realize how much of a liability you are. If it were up to me you'd rot in this prison until the end of your days."

"Very funny, coming from a dead man. Well if that's all you have to say, then die!" Liang jumped in the air and unleashed a torrent of fire from both his hands and feet.

Colonel Su and Tong managed to bend the fire away from the other soldiers and quickly jumped out of the way as Liang fired lightning at them.

"This is insane Colonel. How do we win?" asked Tong.

"We don't." said Colonel Su. And then stepping out into the open he raised his hands. "I give up Liang. You win."

"What?"

"You heard me. I give up. But tell me Liang if you kill me and my men how will you get revenge?"

"I don't need your help! I can easily crush that weakling Zuko." said Liang as he gathered more fire in his hands.

"That's where you're wrong Liang. Though your powers as a firebender are unmatched you can never hope to defeat the Fire Nation by yourself. You don't honestly think that Fire Lord Zuko would challenged you to a fair fight?"

"Shut up!" screamed Liang as he incinerated the whole room. Colonel Su and Captain Tong bended most of the fire away from themselves.

"They imprisoned you here for ten years. They were afraid of your powers. Join our fleet Liang and my commander will give you your revenge. Join us and you can have the Fire Lord's head...how about every head in the Royal Palace?"

Liang smiled cruelly and ran towards Colonel Su with lightning in each hand. Just as he was about to strike he stopped within an inch of his face. Colonel Su did not flinch.

"Hahaha! Fine Colonel, you win for now…But after I kill the Fire Lord I'll kill you and your Commander! How does that sound? Hahahaha!"

"I think..." said Colonel Su as he picked himself up "That we have a deal"

* * *

**The next chapter will focus on the main storyline and will have more MaiZuko. I'd like to hear your opinions so Review!**


	6. Prison Break

The semi-lit hall was filled by a multitude of people. Some were Fire Nation Generals, others were officials from the Earth Kingdom and there were also two Water Tribe ambassadors. The new Defense Minister of the Fire Nation, Jue Rong, was in the center of the meeting. His sharp eyes darted from person to person as if he was digging into their very minds. At the sight of the Water Tribe ambassadors he scoffed.

Another prominent figure was the Chief Ambassador from the Earth Kingdom– Sao Xu. He towered at least a head above everyone else in the room. But still, perhaps the most memorable face in the meeting was none other than the Avatar himself, Aang, who was accompanied by his companions, Sokka and Katara.

"I call this meeting to commencement. Will the Secretary of the Interior, Lord Iroh, please step forward?" said Zuko.

"Yes my lord." said Iroh, his usual warm and friendly features now grave and serious. "As you all know, the situation is critical. Yesterday Zhang's men raided a maximum security prison. Their target was that bloody murderer Liang."

As Iroh finished, a gasp of horror went through the room. Liang was a person not easily forgotten. He had originally served as part of an elite infiltration group, trained to defeat huge numbers of soldiers and cause maximum enemy casualties. He had proved too insane to control and he soon turned on his masters. After much fighting, which caused the deaths of over 500 fire nation troops and officers, Liang was finally subdued and imprisoned, to serve as an example to the rest of the group. Through various incidents on the front lines the remaining members of the group had met their deaths and now only Liang remained–a living testament to the brutality of Ozai's rule.

"What can you tell us about Liang, Uncle? He once served in your army." asked Zuko.

"He was a strange man from the first. He kept mostly to himself and rarely talked to others. I knew him to be among the most talented fire benders in the army. In fact if it wasn't for him and his group many battles would have ended badly for our side. No one knows why he turned against the Fire Nation."

"Did anyone else know Liang Cho? Someone who could tell us more about his mentality?" asked Defense Minister Jue Dianhe.

"I'm afraid his entire group died in battle. And the only other person who knew him well is one of Zhang's officers. A certain Colonel Su." said Iroh.

"My lord, I must ask you how much of a threat this Rebel Commander is. As you know our armies have yet to recover from the century long war. We need to know what sort of threat we're faced with." said Ambassador Sao Xu, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Make no mistake, Ambassador. While Zhang's fleet is still relatively small that man has highly talented officers. And as we have seen he is also a master tactician." said Iroh.

Sao Xu turned his attention to the corner of the room, "Perhaps the High Admiral would care to elaborate?"

"We will now hear from High Admiral Jeong Jeong." said Zuko.

"I knew Zhang fairly well in the old days. He was an officer under my command and he always displayed exceptional talent. He was a Captain by the time he was 24. And by age 27 he was promoted to Rear Admiral. He has no weaknesses that we can exploit. He was never overly ambitious, conceited, or headstrong. He always took the advice of his superiors and never overestimated his or his officers' capabilities. But at the same time he proved himself to be decisive and competent." said Jeong Jeong. "I saw him to be an excellent judge of character even when it came to his enemies. Overall I'd say he's the most dangerous opponent we have ever faced."

"Thank you, Admiral." said Zuko, disliking Jeong Jeong's frankness. Hoping the ambassadors didn't panic. "Now it is time to decide on a course of action. At the present moment we hold the upper hand. With our own Navy and those of our allies we outnumber Zhang's fleet approximately 20 to 1. We also have the Avatar and many other strong benders on our side. I believe that the time has come to launch an offensive."

"Just one question, my lord. What is Zhang seeking to attain?" asked the Ambassador from the Southern Water Tribe.

"We…we don't know yet. But we have reason to believe he is planning a coup d'etat." said Zuko.

The Ambassadors immediately began to murmur amongst themselves, and many people looked at each other suspiciously.

"But my lord, in order for them to legitimize a coup d'etat, wouldn't they require someone with claim to the throne?" asked the Ambassador for the Northern Water Tribe.

"Yes. That is why we have increased the number of guards on both my sister and Ozai." After all the horror the former Fire Lord had caused, Zuko could not bring himself to call him father.

"But what about your own safety? Wouldn't your highness also be in danger?" asked an official.

"Don't worry, I'm certain of the competence of my guards. And besides, there's a reason I'm the Fire Lord." said Zuko with a smile. Some people laughed but most were still grave with the threat that now loomed over the horizon.

"Your Highness, may I ask that we inform Commander Kalo? He served with Zhang towards his later years and he could have valuable information about his tactics." said Jeong Jeong.

Zuko frowned at the mention of Kalo. Perhaps one of the most gifted Fire Nation officers, and one who was instrumental in the defeat of the traitorous Admiral Feng, Kalo had retired with no explanation, to live a life of solitude in the Sozin Mountains.

"No. This is a matter of Fire Nation security. And it no longer concerns a certain retired officer." said Zuko. "I adjourn this meeting for one hour."

"But my lord-"

"I said leave!"

As the officials exited the room Aang and Katara walked towards Zuko.

"Zuko, I think we should ask Kalo for help. I mean it's been almost two years since you've talked. Maybe you should try to-"

"No Katara. I won't talk to him. We can resolve this matter without his help. As far as I'm concerned he's no longer part of our army and he's no longer my friend." said Zuko.

"But Zuko-" started Aang

"That's final!" screamed Zuko. But then calming himself he looked at his friends. "It's good to see you again Aang. We could really use your help to get this guy."

"It's good to see you too Zuko. I hope Zhang will see reason, because I don't think the world can take any more bloodshed."

"I doubt it, Aang." said Sokka. "That nutball won't surrender. Not with so much hanging in the balance. I think we should eliminate him as a threat altogether."

"Easy for you to say, Sokka. You haven't seen how much damage this guy can do. I've lost close to three fleets to him already." said Zuko.

Suddenly a messenger rushed into the room. The man could barely catch his breath.

"What is it?" asked Zuko.

"Your majesty, our scouts…our scouts saw Zhang….and his fleet…they're…they're meeting with other Fire Nation rebels." After taking a deep breath the messenger continued "They've assembled a huge navy and they're headed for the Boiling Rock!"

"Damn it! They're gonna break Azula out. Alert the Generals, convene my military council, ready the fleets, this is an emergency!"

**Boiling Rock Prison**

"Take cover!" screamed a soldier as yet another fireball collided with the fortress.

"Watch out, it's that man!" the soldier was instantly incinerated as Liang caused a fire tornado to form. The guards around him were also obliterated. One of the soldiers tried to stand his ground, but Liang merely brushed him aside with his fire. The corpse turning to dust with the breeze.

"Too easy." he said. As he reached the highest point of the fortress, he launched a blue flare into the sky.

The signal was seen by Zhang's helmsman who immediately reported to General Sheng.

"Admiral Zhang, Liang has taken the outer wall. Shall we intensify the bombardment?" asked General Sheng. Zhang's lips curled.

"Yes. All ships fire!"

The remaining parts of the Volcano were blown away as the final volley rocked the island with the force of an earthquake. The ships now had a clear path to the fortress. Over five thousand troops plowed through the enemy lines and charged at the Gondola tower.

"Fall back! They've taken the outer walls. Retreat!"

**Flagship **_**Sozin's Malice**_

"Admiral, may I have your permission to lead the troops? It would be a great honor." asked Sheng.

"Certainly, General. But please don't overdue things, you're not as young as you used to be." said Zhang.

"Hehe I'll try my best."

**Boiling Rock Fortress**

Mai's uncle watched the destruction from his room with horror. How could the indestructible Boiling Rock have fallen? Virtually all of his guards were dead and the remainders were being picked off one by one.

"How could this have happened?" he whispered to no one in particular.

"Warden, they've broken through! We can't hold them back any- " the soldier was killed by a lightning bolt through the chest.

"What a mess." said Liang as he walked into the room, crushing the soldier's skull under heel and splattering his brains on the floor. "Ah yes Warden, I almost forgot about you."

"You bastard! Die!" the Warden fired two fireballs, but Liang calmly dodged them. Nimbly jumping to the side, Liang punched him in the stomach and grabbed the gasping Warden by the neck.

"You're lucky that Zhang wants you alive. Or else there wouldn't even be a pile of ashes to clean up. Hahaha!" Liang blew a hole through the roof and picked up the warden. After taking a deep breath he propelled himself back to Zhang's ship with his fire.

**Flagship **_**Sozin's Malice**_

"Sheng has captured the fortress. All enemy guards have been killed." said General Xiu.

"And the Warden?" asked Zhang. Liang landed on the ship and threw the warden into a group of guards.

"Alive. But just barely." said Liang with a cruel smile.

"Who are you?" asked the Warden.

"Ah yes Warden, forgive me. My name is Admiral Zhang. And we've come to collect a prisoner."

"What? You're insane." screamed the Warden. Liang punched him in the head.

"Shut up you pile of-"

"Enough Liang! We've come to rescue Princess Azula. Now if you'd be so kind as to tell me where she is, I will spare your life."

"You can all burn in hell for all I care! I won't tell you anything!"

"Pity. Well then you leave me with no choice. Liang he's all yours." said Zhang nonchalantly.

Liang chortled, "Hehehe my pleasure!" He dragged the Warden to the edge of the ship and held him upside down. "Now before I kill you I'd like you to help me solve a dilemma I've been having. You see I've been wondering what burns more, my fire or the water down below?"

"You're mad!" screamed the Warden.

"Well, let's try the former." said Liang. And without a second thought Liang lit the warden's legs on fire.

"Ahh! Alright I'll tell you! Please have mercy!" screamed the Warden.

"Hmm, it must be working. Let's try the water." said Liang as he loosened his grip on the Warden. "Now when you get down there make sure to give me details. Details, Warden!"

"She's in sublevel 3! Second corridor. Room 25!" cried the Warden hysterically.

"Hehe. Then what do we need you for?" said Liang with a manic smile.

"Forget him, Liang." Zhang motioned to the guards behind him, "Give him a boat and let him drift in the sea. Liang, you and Colonel Su retrieve our prisoner. And be quick about it. We don't have time to waste."

The guards helped the shuddering Warden to his feet. The man was close to a nervous breakdown and the soldiers noted the large stain on his clothing, much to their disgust.

"Pft, fine! Have it your way Admiral." Liang wiped his hands off, "Try not to miss me Warden piss-himself!"

**Boiling Rock**

"So tell me Colonel, why do you serve Zhang?" asked Liang as they walked down the staircase. His voice unusually calm.

"Because he's a good leader. And through him we can regain our honor." said Colonel Su, believing every word.

"Pft! Load of moose-lion shit if you ask me!" said Liang.

"I didn't ask you."

"Heh. Well Su, you always were a good for nothing soldier. You never wanted any real power." said Liang as they reached the second corridor.

"At least I'm not a mindless murderer."

"No shit! I hear you still write to your sister back in the Fire Nation."

"What I do in my life is none of your concern." said Colonel Su with annoyance "It's obvious a mindless thug like you doesn't have any family."

"Aww Su! You've really hurt my feelings now." sneered Liang.

"Just shut up and stay focused on the mission. We need to find Azula."

"Heh. Is that her?" asked Liang as he pointed to a cell.

"Regrettably yes." said Colonel Su. Taking the keys in his pocket he tried unlocking the cell. No luck. "Damn these doors." He cursed, nearly cutting his hand open with the jagged key.

"Stand aside, cupcake." Liang shoved him away and with flash of his hand the door disintegrated into atoms. Colonel Su fought to keep the shock off his face.

As the dust finally cleared they saw her. The crazed woman lay on her back mumbling meaningless words. Occasionally her hand twitched or her eyelids fluttered open but other than that she was virtually catatonic.

"Princess Azula. We've come to break you out of here. Come with us." said Colonel Su.

"Shut up!" screamed Azula as she unleashed fire from her mouth. "Die Zuko!"

Liang and Su quickly jumped out of the way and stood up against the wall.

"Hahaha! She's even crazier than me Su!" said Liang.

"Heh, you're right there. You mind doing the honors?" asked Colonel Su.

"Pft! Like you could even try." Liang barged into the room and muffled her mouth with his hand. Azula put up a fierce fight and she even managed to kick him with her tied up legs.

"Jeez lady! Relax." said Liang. Azula bit him hard on the hand and kicked him in the face.

"I'm going to kill you all! Die you sons of bit-" Liang managed to close her mouth again.

"Yea yea, your highness. Now let's go Su!" said Liang "Or else Zhang might ruin your pretty face! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

**Well that's another chapter done. I'd still like to see more comments. R&R people! **


	7. Havoc at Oni Strait

The room was filled with officials and each man had a graver face than the one before him. The unthinkable had happened, Azula had escaped. As Zuko slowly ascended his throne the crowd gradually bowed.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" cried the herald.

"Hail Fire Lord Zuko." was the unanimous response.

"Gentlemen, the situation has taken a grave turn for the worse." said Jeong Jeong. "As you know Zhang and his men broke into the Boiling Rock and helped Princess Azula escape. They have also decimated the two fleets that were stationed there"

The crowd began to murmur nervously and each man looked at his neighbors. Even Zuko could not help but feel nervous, after all this was the first time since the Great War that the nations' armies would be mobilizing. The decision for war was pending the approval of the Earth King and the Northern Water Tribe. King Bumi's forces had pledged their support, but their small navy was too weak to fight by itself.

"Defense Minister what is the status of the fleets?" asked Zuko.

"All four garrison fleets are ready for deployment. Their Admirals await your orders." said Defense Minister Jue Dianhe.

"High Admiral Jeong Jeong, I entrust these fleets to you. I expect you to bring us Zhang's head!" said Zuko as strength returned to his body "Aang you will go with them, and ensure that the navy suffers as few casualties as possible. After the century of war I don't think the nations can take any more death."

"We will do our best." said Jeong Jeong.

"Don't worry Fire Lord Zuko, I won't let the peace we worked so hard for be destroyed." said Aang.

"Very well then, may the spirits be on your side." said Zuko as they walked out. "Oh and Aang, be careful."

"I always am." said Aang with a smile. And with that said they left the hall.

The combined naval force consisted of 3 Empire-Class battleships, 10 Empire-Class (or heavy) dreadnoughts , 20 dreadnoughts, 48 frigates, 36 light cruisers, 65 support ships, 6 air ships, 14 war balloons, 10 transports, 12 war junks from King Bumi, and over 100 smaller vessels. In total the force consisted of over 80,000 soldiers and 100,000 sailors.

The four admirals decided to surround Zhang as his fleet left the Oni Strait which was the only way out of the Boiling Rock. Jeong Jeong and two of his fleets would attack Zhang from the front. Meanwhile the other two Admirals would attack from the flanks. They would use their superior numbers to board and capture Zhang's ships and finish the battle with minmum casualties.

"To victory!" saluted Jeong Jeong.

South of the Oni Strait, Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

"Admiral! Scouts report that four fleets are bearing down on us. One to the southeast, one to the southwest, and two to the north!" said the helmsman.

"So they're on the move." said Zhang. "Helmsman how far away are the north fleets?"

"Approximately 10 leagues sir."

"What about the other two?" asked Zhang.

"The southwest fleet is less than 8 leagues away. The other fleet is 14 leagues away."

Zhang smiled to himself, so the enemy attack was poorly coordinated. He knew fully well that the Fire Nation was short in capable commanders since most of them had been confined to the Boiling Rock till Zhang had freed them. This poor enveloping maneuver would work to his advantage. Although they outnumbered his fleet, which had less than 80,000 men total, they had divided their forces to encircle him. A strategy formed in his mind almost immedialtey.

"Lieutenant Fengshung, call the commanders to the main deck there isn't a moment to lose!" said Zhang.

As the lieutenant ran to alert the other officers Zhang took out a letter from his pocket. The writing on it was crude and showed the author as a military man. But the letter was not signed.

'It seems that my luck is limitless. Thanks to this letter my victory is assured. Zuko doesn't seem to understand that his reign as Fire Lord is false. He has more enemies than allies. How can a leader fight when even his own generals desert him? The fool…the weak flame of this government is burning out and soon a new one will burn in its place!'

As the officers marched out onto the deck the first enemy fleet launched its initial barrage. The attack sank a frigate and several barges.

"Admiral the enemy fleet is bearing down on us! Shall we return fire?" asked the Artillery Captain.

"Signal all heavy ships, wedge formation. Light vessels will hide behind them. Tell them not to return fire until we reach point blank range."

Fire Nation Fleet, Jeong Jeong's flagship _Blue Dragon_

"What is that idiot doing? I told them not to engage the enemy until we were all in position! Damn him! He's going to jeopardize the whole maneuver." said Jeong Jeong.

"Commander the enemy has returned fire!"

"Damn it! Signal the other fleet to join with us. That bastard will pick us apart"

Zhang's Fleet, Battleship _Death's Hand_

"Ready the port side for battle! All marines to your stations!" ordered Captain Shiru.

The first barrage from Zhang's fleet had crippled the enemy fleet. More than a third of the Fire Nation's ships were either sunk or listing to the side. Zhang's smaller ships and frigates now boarded the remaining ships and killed off their crews. The rest of the fleet continued to fire.

"Captain, enemy Flagship sighted!" said the helmsman "Should we turn around?"

"Maintain the present course, wait till we're within range then give them all we got." said Captain Shiru.

The flagship fired two barrages, both of them fell short. Its inexperienced Admiral had blundered straight into a pincer maneuver. Zhang's fleet had broken through his center, while Colonel Su air fleet (now reinforced by two additional air ships and several war balloons) attacked from the right flank. The enemy fleet was now in chaos as soldiers boarded its ships and fireballs decimated its ranks. All around white flags were going up as one by one the ships surrendered.

The _Death's Hand_ finally neared the enemy flagship and Shiru gave the order to fire. Six fireballs collided with the flagship, destroying 4 catapults and tearing two huge holes in the tower and engine room. The Flagship responded with a barrage of its own. Two of its missiles struck the _Death's Hand _in thehull, causing minimum damage. The rest collided with a frigate, blowing it clean out of the water.

"Is the Demon Battalion ready Lieutenant Oran?" asked Captain Shiru.

"Sir yes sir! We are ready to board!" said the Lieutenant.

"Very well then, deck officer prepare the grappling hooks." said Captain Shiru.

"Yes, sir." said the officer. "Fire the ballistas, pull that ship closer!"

The ballistas fired their bolts and pierced the flagships hull. The crew then pulled the ships together. The enemy crew tried to burn the metal ropes but it was too late, the attack had begun. The Demon Battalion, unlike the Shadow Battalion, did not use stealth. It consisted primarily of Yu Yan archers, explosives experts, and several huge fire benders, who were trained to do maximum damage to enemy ships.

Each archer put four arrows on his bow and fired, all of them precise hits. As the enemy crew ran away the rest of the battalion overran the Flagship. With grenades and arrows they managed to kill most of the crew and began to storm the command tower. When the Admiral saw that his ship was now surrounded on all sides and that his fleet was in retreat he surrendered.

"Sir, the flagship has surrendered. Do you wish to see the prisoners?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes, ready my guards. Oh and bring up Captain Suzo, he may yet be of some use to us."

Captain Shiru was a commander with a lot of experience. His ship had fought the Fire Nation alone for almost two years, he had only recently joined Zhang's Fleet. The Death's Hand had become one of the most notorious rebel ships. Shiru had personally sunk/ boarded over 24 vessels. His Demon Battalion were ranked among the fiercest soldiers in the world.

"Prisoner halt!" said the guard.

Captain Suzo was one of the prisoners captured in Zhang's attack on the Naval Academy. He was Shiru's brother-in-law and had therefore been spared the brig.

"You asked to see me Captain?" asked Suzo.

"Yes I did. And you don't have to call me Captain, Suzo. We've known each other too long for that. How is Yoey, is she alright?"

"She's still in the Fire Nation. The last time I saw my wife was a week ago." said Suzo.

"Listen Suzo, you are no longer a prisoner. So I ask you, please join Zhang's fleet. You know that Zuko is not a fair ruler. He imprisoned almost all of our friends and family."

"But he is my Lord, and I can not go against him." said Suzo.

"Suzo, listen to reason. How can you support a man who degrades himself, degrades his nation? We were once masters of this world, but now we are reduced to dogs licking the feet of the other nations! How can you side with a man who would as soon throw you in jail as reward your merits?"

"He is not perfect, that is true, but he is my Lord nonetheless! You are the traitors, you! I am merely doing my duty!" cried Suzo.

"Your duty is to your country, and to its people! Tell me, will you go against your wife, my sister? Will you go against me? I always thought of you as a brother, I always welcomed you in my home, I supported you when you asked to marry my sister. And now you would go against that? Against all the love I bear for you and my sister! All of this for a no-good ruler?"

"I…I was merely…doing my duty." murmured Suzo as he looked down with shame on his face. And then breaking into tears he said.

"I'm sorry Shiru…I betrayed your trust and our friendship. I am no better than a damn earthbender!" he fell down on his knees "Forgive me Shiru!"

"There now Suzo. There's no need to apologize." Shiru smiled in his mind. "You were merely a pawn in the hands of the Fire Lord. I'm going to inspect the prisoners, would you care to join me?"

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

"Admiral the enemy fleet is in full retreat. Shall we pursue them?" asked General Xiu.

"No need. We must attack the 2nd fleet before it regroups with the enemy's main force." said Zhang "Helmsman signal General Muzo's fleet to break off their pursuit."

"Yes sir!" said the helmsman.

"Admiral Zhang, the _Death's Hand_ has captured the enemy flagship. Captain Shiru says the flagship was heavily damaged, and that they captured the enemy Admiral. Also they request assistance in repairing some of their catapults." said Captain Tsao.

"We don't have time to repair. Signal the ships to form a line. Prepare the starboard sides for battle. All unarmored vessels shall stay on the left to avoid enemy fire. We will cut them off from reinforcements and surround them!"

Fire Nation Fleet, _Blue Dragon_

Jeong Jeong watched with horror as Zhang's Fleet surrounded the 2nd fleet and destroyed it. His fleet was too late to stop them.

"Admiral Jeong Jeong, should I go there to help?" asked Aang.

"No Aang, in the chaos of battle you could easily make the situation worse. We must retreat for now, or else we'll be their next target"

"But I can help stop this! I'm the Avatar!" said Aang.

"Yes, but you're only one man, and you can't save them all. You have to know when to cut your losses and retreat."

"You can't just leave those people to die!" cried Aang.

"Aang listen, you are still young and have a good life to live. Don't throw it away. Trust a man who's learned all of life's lessons. If you won't trust my wisdom then at least trust my judgment as a military commander."

Aang walked away depressed, even the Avatar was powerless to stop the harsh reality of life. Death had shown its ugly face once more. Just when peace had begun to settle in, the sadistic side of human nature had proved unquenchable. They were always thirsting for blood, why can't they just understand? They're destroying lives, and for what? For a false sense of justice, nothing is worth this. He had not been there to prevent the first war, and even now that he was here he still could not stop it. Would death always prevail?

Fire Nation Capital

"Mai?" asked Zuko as he searched for his Fire Lady. "Mai are you alright?"

"I'm here Zuko." said Mai as she stood up from the floor.

"Mai…" said Zuko as he looked at her tear stained face "What happened?"

"My uncle…he's…he's missing." said Mai "No one knows what happened to him. Some say he's dead!"

"Mai." said Zuko as he pulled her closer to him. He let her cry into his shoulder, all the while comforting her.

"Zuko…I'm sorry for ruining your cloak." said Mai as she stood up.

"It's ok. I'll tell the court tailor to make a new one." He smiled. "Are you sure you're fine now."

"Yes…thank you Zuko." Mai looked him in the eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. The fiery passion of the kiss was so intense that even the Fire Lord was outmatched. When they finally separated, Zuko smiled at her.

"Since you've ruined the cloak why not trash the whole outfit?" said Zuko.

"I think…" said Mai as she tore off his vest "That the tailor is going to be busy."

Zuko raised his arms as she took of his shirt, and he in turn loosened her hair. He kissed her with even more fire then before and lifted her in his arms. He carried her to the bed and removed the last shreds of clothing he had.

By the time they were asleep Mai's tears had dried and with Zuko in her arms she slept soundly.

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

Colonel Su walked onto the deck followed by Azula. The officers immediately bowed down to the floor as she passed them. Admiral Zhang made a half bow and welcomed her onto the deck.

"Princess Azula, I have the honor of welcoming you aboard the _Sozin's Malice_. We have defeated the Fire Nation Fleet. And we will soon sail for the capital."

"Admiral." said Azula in her normal calm, yet sadistic voice "I congratulate you on your victory and I thank you for rescuing me from that wretched prison."

"There is no need to thank me your majesty. I was only fulfilling my duty to the true heir to the throne. I pray that you will soon ascend the throne in place of that usurper Zuko." said Zhang. Colonel Su tried to stop him but it was too late. The word had been uttered and now there was no stopping her anger. Azula began to fire flames from her hands in a blind fury directed at Zuko, but aimed for Zhang. Just as the flames were about to strike Zhang, Liang jumped in the way and bended them aside. He grabbed Azula by the wrists and with one hand absorbed the heat from her arms and redirected the heat flow with his other hand. Azula collapsed on the deck shivering while Colonel Su quickly helped her up.

"Forgive me Admiral, I forgot to mention that using _his_ name is taboo for her." said Colonel Su.

"Never mind that Colonel. Is she alright?" asked Zhang.

"She's fine, I simply absorbed the heat in her arms. She'll be fine in a few seconds." said Liang.

"Once again Liang you amaze me with your prowess. How fortunate that you deserted the Fire Nation and joined us." said Zhang.

"Pft…Like I had a choice." said Liang. Azula had now regained her strength and she stood up with support from Colonel Su.

"You bastard!" screamed Azula at Liang. "How dare you touch me!"

"Ooh, wakey wakey Princess." said Liang "A bit touchy today aren't we. Well lucky I stopped you or you would have killed the very man who rescued you"

"Shut up you bastard! Or I'll burn that smile off your face!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared" said Liang, Azula was about to blast him when Colonel Su interfered.

"Your majesty you must rest. All those days in the Boiling Rock have ruined your health and the physicians say you need rest to recover."

"Very well then." said Azula, seemingly pacified "Let's return to my quarters. Good day Admiral."

As they walked away Zhang wiped the cold sweat off his face. Extraordinary how one woman could frighten him when a naval battle was child's play in his mind. Extraordinary.

"I tell you Admiral, she's one hell of a minx!" said Liang "Why I'd love to-"

"I don't think I want to know. Anyway, she's a princess and she will be useful in securing political alliances. So keep your mind on the task ahead. Besides, there are plenty of servant girls if you really must amuse yourself…"

"Now that's more like it Admiral! Hahahaha!"

**Hope you liked this chapter. Review!**


	8. Massacre at the Inferno

The distant rumbling in the sky gave a forewarning to the impending storm. Earlier in the morning, the sky had been clear, but towards the afternoon an eerie calm had fallen on the ocean. The sailors made their way below decks while the officers checked to make sure the weapons were safely stored away. As the clouds grew thicker, and the sky darker, the ocean became more and more restless.

The Fire Nation Navy had been mobilized to intercept Zhang's fleet before they reached the capital. Since the Battle of Oni Strait, Fire Lord Zuko had recalled all foreign armadas and deployed three more domestic fleets. A total force of 8 Empire-Class Battleships, 80 Empire Class (Heavy) Dreadnoughts, 30 of the latest Battleships, 72 frigates, 38 light cruisers, 100 support ships, 20 air ships, 50 war balloons, and 20 transports. In addition to the Fire Navy there were also 60 war junks from the Earth Kingdom, 10 sloops from the Southern and Northern Water Tribe, and 13 war junks from King Bumi. In total the combined force consisted of close to 200,000 soldiers and over 500,000 sailors. General Iroh was unanimously elected to lead the forces with Jeong Jeong as his second-in-command, Aang was also eager to help. Their fleet was currently making its way out of the Channel of the Inferno, one of the most vital passes in the Fire Nation.

"I do not like this wind, Iroh. Perhaps we should turn back." said Jeong Jeong.

"Aang! How's the weather up there?" asked Iroh. The familiar Sky Bison with its rider broke through the cloud coverage and glided closer to the flagship.

"Not good! I can feel a storm coming. Maybe even a hurricane!" said Aang.

"Damn, I guess we should turn around." said Iroh "Oh boy…my nephew is not gonna be pleased when he hears this."

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the deck, followed by two more. The lightning passed through the bodies of two officers and blew up one of the catapults.

"What the hell was tha-" Jeong Jeong was cut short as he himself was struck by a bolt through the chest. A second one was about to finish him off but Iroh quickly redirected it back to its source.

"Hahahaha! Well played General Iroh." said a voice from the clouds. "To be honest I didn't expect it from an old fart like you!"

"Hehe, young people! So full of themselves! How about you come down here and we'll teach you a lesson in manners." said Iroh.

"Oh I'm sorry, but my quarrel's not with you. I'm after the Avatar!" said the voice, "There you are Aang! Eat this!"

Two lightning bolts seared through Appa causing the Bison to lose control and plunge into the water. The water began to bubble as Aang emerged from it furious. He bended the water into ice and sent the shards hurtling at the sky.

"Ouch! That got me right in the ribs! Well if you want to play it like that, I suggest you get out of the water fast!" the voice in the clouds revealed itself to be none other than Liang who bended two lightning bolts into one and sent them into the ocean. Aang barely managed to get on his glider before the water around him was electrocuted.

"Nice dodge! Too bad your hairy friend couldn't make it!" said Liang.

"Appa!" screamed Aang, but his bison continued to sink deeper into the ocean.

"Hahahaha! In the end you can only save yourself!" said Liang. "But oh it's time to go, later fools!" Liang vanished into the clouds.

"You…you bastard!" Aang's face twisted to show the agony and rage bottle up inside. "You'll pay for this!"

"Wait Aang stop! He's tricking you! Wait!" Iroh's words fell on deaf ears. In his blind rage Aang chased after Liang as the firebender propelled himself through the sky. No sooner had Aang left than one of their ships suddenly exploded.

"What was that?" asked Iroh.

"I don't know." muttered Jeong Jeong clutching his side. "Was that Liang again?"

Suddenly another ship exloded, followed by a third, and then a fourth. Amidst the roar of the storm they could hear screams and shouting coming from the west.

"Admiral, enemy ships sighted!" screamed the helmsman.

"Prepare to turn about. Tacking manouv-" their own ship was racked by a powerful explosion that decimated the stern and sent sailors flying across the deck.

"They're mines…" said Iroh with apprehension "We've entered a mine field!"

The ship next to them burst into flames and veered out of control. The vessel then collided with a battleship and exploded. One of the flagships collided with several mines and began listing hard to port. The sinking flagship crashed against several war junks and sent them hurtling towards another dreadnought. This caused a huge collision that forced the dreadnought further into the mine field. A massive dreadnought was caught in an an explosion that decimated its rudder. Shoved by another warship the dreadnought headed straight for a frigate. With its steering completely disabled the sailors on board could do nothing but watch as their vessel sliced the frigate in two.

As more and more ships exploded and many became trapped, the fleet fell into chaos which was only worsened by the enemy attacking their flanks.

"Helmsman, we must get out of here. Signal the other ships to turn south by southeast! We have to save the fleet!"

"We can't! Enemy ships bearing down on us from the flanks." said the helmsman.

"What about the air fleet? Can they provide support?" asked Iroh.

"No, sir! We've lost all contact with them. Visibility is rapidly deteriorating! I can't see our forward units anymore!"

"Damn! How could we have blundered into this?" said Iroh. "Lieutenant Dui, have you found the Bison yet?"

"Yes, sir. He's unconscious but still alive. We've had one of the medical ships take it aboard"

"Atleast one of us may live through this. Forgive me Zuko…I have failed."

Zhang's Fleet, Battleship _Death's Hand_

"Direct hit, sir!" said the artillery captain as another junk plummeted to the bottom.

"Excellent, intensify bombardment, I don't want them to have a second of rest, we'll plow through them like a sickle through wheat." said Shiru.

He had recently been promoted to Commodore and his face showed the pride and superiority he felt. The carnage that unfolded seemed like a ceremony in honor of his promotion.

"Sir, message from Colonel Su." said one of the Lieutenants. "He says: 'I've destroyed the enemy air fleet. Engaged enemy flagship _Blue Dragon_, request assistance if possible'."

"Very well then. Helmsman! Change course. Head North, we've got a Flagship to capture." said Shiru.

Far away from the battle

"Come back here bastard!" screamed Aang.

"Hahaha! Try and catch me fool!" said Liang as he fired two lightning bolts.

Aang narrowly avoided them and fired two air blasts in return. Liang bended a fireball around the air and sent it back at Aang, who took the sudden attack straight in the chest.

"Fool!" Liang chortled as Aang plummeted down towards the ocean. Just before he entered the waves the firebender caught him by the leg.

"Wha…what are you doing?" asked Aang as he regained consciousness.

"I may be a sadistic bastard, but I'm not going to let you drown." said Liang "I'll kill you later, Avatar. When you've got a clearer head. Later fool!"

Liang dropped him and plunged into the water, disappearing beneath the turbulent waves, leaving Aang dazed but alive–with his glider in shreds.

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

"Welcome aboard my ship, General Iroh." said Zhang, his lips curling. "And Master Jeong Jeong, how pleasant to see you again."

"Spare us the formalities Zhang." said Jeong Jeong as he winced from the pain of his wound.

"Very well then. It is not my wish to kill such fine generals. Especially ones as renowned as yourselves." said Zhang "So I will let you live. I only request that you discourage Zuko from further acts of hostility. Your Navy is gone. Sent to the bottom by my soldiers. The military advantage you once had is gone with it. So in reality you no longer have any choice."

"My nephew will never surrender the throne to the likes of you." said Iroh.

"Uncle Iroh. It's been a while." His eyes widened as Azula walked on deck, her merciless eyes glowing with bloodlust.

"Azula!" said Iroh with a shock.

"Yes, dear Uncle. I guess you thought I was still frail after you and my brother overthrew me! Well think again!" Azula began to bend a lightning bolt.

At this moment Liang jumped out of the water and got between them. His dark eyes filled with amusement at the sight of Iroh and Jeong Jeong. Azula backed away nervously.

"So, I guess I missed the battle! Shame, I was looking forward to some baked geezers! Hahaha!" said Liang.

"Liang." said Jeong Jeong with horror. "So you really are working for these traitors"

"Pft. General Jeong Jeong, do you still drink tea with your foot up your ass! Hahaha! Too bad you geezers surrenderd, I would have loved to rip this one in half." As if to stress his point Liang made the motion of tearing a piece of paper.

"Enough, Liang! Guards escort the prisoners to the docking bay. And give them a boat. None of the ships are to fire at them. These are my orders." said Zhang.

"So long you old gas bags! Ill burn you later! Hahaha!"

Fire Nation Palace

Zuko awoke from his deep sleep to find Mai's face snuggled in his chest. He smirked to himself as he kissed her forehead.

"Uh…Is it morning already?" asked Mai.

"I'm afraid so." said Zuko as the memories of the wild night came rushing back into his head.

"Hmm. Too bad…cause I kinda wanted to do this." said Mai, drawing him closer to her.

"I think we can indulge a little." said Zuko as he close the gap between them with his lips. With one hand he cupped her face, the other one made its way down her back.

"Umm." moaned Mai, she suddenly broke the kiss. She grabbed his waist and began to kiss his navel. Working her way lower…

"Whoa. I think it's a little early for that!" said Zuko.

"Well if you say so-" said Mai as she began to stand up. Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"That doesn't mean we can't do other things…" said Zuko grabbing her waist and pulling her down on top of him.

"Hmm. And I thought you were all spent last night." said Mai.

"I was." said Zuko, all the while kissing her neck and shoulder. "But now I'm feeling much more refreshed." At this moment a loud knock resounded from the door.

"Who is it?" asked Zuko.

"My Lord, a thousand pardons for disturbing you. The Zhang fleet has destroyed the coalition navy…They're on their way to the capital!"

"**What?"** screamed Zuko. "Where's my uncle? Where's Admiral Jeong Jeong?"

"We have not heard of their whereabouts yet."

"And what about Aang?"

"He too has not been seen since the battle" said the messenger "I am sorry…the reports are vague since only a handful of ships returned...forgive me."

"Convene my military council and summon the other nations' ambassadors." said Zuko as he threw on his cloak. "Forgive me Mai. But this will have to wait."

"I'm sorry Zuko…about your friends and Uncle. I'm sure they're alright." said Mai.

"I hope they are." said Zuko as he left the chamber.

The Dinning Hall aboard the _Sozin's Malice_

"Congratulations Admiral on your victory!" said General Xiu.

"Yes! Beautifully executed." said General Muzo "If I may so myself."

"Thank you very much." said Zhang. "But I don't deserve all the credit. I think we should thank Colonel Su for his brilliant victory in the sky. And Commodore Shiru, your soldiers captured 12 ships in under an hour! Remarkable!"

"Yes, well done!" said General Sheng.

"I thank you Admiral, but my strategies were based on what you taught me. I believe you are the true hero." said Colonel Su.

"I agree!" said Shiru. "No one captain is good without a wise Admiral to lead him! As any sailor is without a ship!"

"Hear hear!" said the officers.

"Thank you." said Zhang, and raised his glass in salute, the officers toasted and drained their glasses merrily.

"And what of Liang?" asked General Xiu, refilling his glass. "I think he deserves some credit for luring away the Avatar."

"Thank you General." said Liang "But I was merely enjoying the sport, nothing more."

"Well then, shall we eat?" asked Captain Tsao "I'm anxious to see what our cooks have prepared for us."

"Ah, Captain Tsao! Always thinking with your stomach!" said General Sheng with a laugh.

"Hmf. A man's got to eat, doesn't he? Can't fight on an empty stomach!"

"Here here!" said Zhang with a smile.

Liang grabbed his chopsticks, "Enough with the talking, lets eat!"

The officers walked to a huge table that was covered by many exotic dishes arranged in a beautiful manner. There were also bottles of wine and gin. The chairs were all studded with silver and the table was covered by a huge Fire Nation emblem adorned by the characters of Zhang's Fleet.

"Princess Azula." said Colonel Su "May I have the pleasure of you company?"

"Certainly Colonel." said Azula as he sat down next to her.

"It sure is nice when the imbecile Liang isn't bothering us." said Colonel Su.

"Yes it sure i-" she was interrupted as a clearly inebriated Liang sat down next to her and burped obnoxiously.

"Oh yea…that hit the spot! So I see you two aren't drinking? Let me just pour you a glass princess."

"Stop it Liang. The doctors said no alcohol until she's recovered." said Colonel Su.

"Pft fine! I'll just wine the drink…I mean drink the wine myself!" said Liang as he stood up off balance.

"So anyway, princess. We'll be docking at Ember Island soon to let the soldiers rest a little. I would like you to meet my sister, she has a house there with a great view." said Colonel Su.

"It's been a while since I've been in the company of others…I've almost forgotten what it's like…how to act." said Azula nervously.

"It'll be just us and my sister. It'll help you recover, and I think you'll find her fun to talk to."

"Thank you Colonel Su. You have been very kind. I just hope that I can recover my throne from that son of a-" She was interrupted as Liang tripped over a chair and collided with her chair, causing her to fall forward on top of Colonel Su. To make matters worse she fell face first and accidently locked lips with the stunned Colonel.

**Review please!**


	9. Calm Before the Storm

**I'd like to thank Doctor Anthony for letting me use his OC Kalo in my story**

**Capital Under Siege Part 1: Calm Before The Storm**

Colonel Su was quick to stand up from his compromising position as his face turned a deep red. After a moment of silence the apprehension of what just happened began to sink in.

"I'm….very….a thousand apologies your highness. It was an accident!" said Colonel Su, and then seeing the still drunk Liang he pointed at him "It's his fault! That drunken bastard caused this! I'm telling you he-"

"Enough Colonel Su" said Zhang. "We can see full well it was an accident no need to start a fight. Come sit down, have some Sake."

"Yeah! No need to rice the sake….wine…uh" Liang collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"I'm deeply sorry." said Colonel Su. "I have to check up on my officers. Good day gentlemen"

Trying his best not to scream Colonel Su marched out of the hall. All the while mentally scolding himself.

'Idiot! How could you make a fool of yourself in front of the Generals! That asshole Liang, I'll cut his head off for this! I swear by the spirits, he's a dead man!'

"Colonel Su" said Azula as she walked after him.

'Oh no…She's gonna kill me for what happened…don't look back Su just keep walking….who knows maybe she'll go away! Damn it!'

"Colonel Su!" said Azula with threatening malevolence.

"Yes your highness" said Colonel Su as he stood at military attention.

"Hahaha" Azula laughed at his ridiculous pose "Relax Su, this isn't a military inspection"

"Um yes…of course" said Colonel Su as sweat began to form on his forehead "I wish to apologize again for what happened in the dinning hall. It really wasn't my f-mff!"

Azula silenced him with a kiss, this time on purpose. The disdained Colonel could barely move as she deepened the kiss, her hand moved to the back of his head and pulled him closer. For such a terrifying person the kiss was rather gentle, albeit forceful. When they finally separated for lack of air Colonel Su stood back stunned. For several minutes neither of them said anything, and Colonel Su stared at the ceiling.

"Well…I guess you should get going now….don't want to keep the Generals waiting" said Colonel Su.

"Oh I think they can wait" said Azula with a smirk "Or would you rather I leave?"

"Of course not! I mean…please stay"

"Well…if you insist" said Azula as she put her arms around his neck.

"Heyyy….what's is a going on in the here?" said Liang as he stumbled onto the deck.

"Ooh Princess, you sure look hooot tonight…and Colonel Su, is that a new uniform? Nice, nice" Liang proceeded to put his arms around both of them "You know there's nothing like drinking with a couple of bottles…I mean friends like you! Haha-"

His laugh was cut short as Colonel Su punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Hm, about time someone punched that idiot" said Azula "Now where were we…?"

Fire Nation Palace, War Room

"The situation is critical you majesty, we must ask Kalo to lead the defense forces!" said Defense Minister Jue Dianhe.

"Surely we can do better than some retired General? Honestly Defense Minister are we that hard pressed?" said and official.

"Yes we are! We are hard pressed as hell! And General Kalo is a genius! He defeated the rebel Admiral Feng and he'll crush Zhang as well!" said Jue.

"Perhaps the Defense Minister is right your majesty. I know General Kalo to be a competent commander." said Ambassador Sao Xu.

"No!" said Zuko in his powerful voice "I will not appoint that deserter Supreme Commander! I will not!"

"Please your majesty see reason." said Katara "With Iroh and Jeong Jeong gone he's the only man fit for the job. And with Aang missing we have to save the capital"

"I will not be indebted to that man. Is General Derii here?" asked Zuko.

"No my lord…you sent him to the boiling Rock and he is now with Zhang"

"General Yulong?" asked Zuko.

"You had him executed for plotting an assassination"

"General Muro? General Tei? General Hong?"

"All of them were incarcerated at the Boiling Rock" replied the Minister.

"Is there anyone left? Anyone else?" asked Zuko.

"I'm afraid not. Since the Battle of Oni Strait many families have escaped from the capital with their fortunes. At present Zhang has more officers and more funds than us. If we don't win this battle…we're finished" said the Minister.

"Then it really has come to this…" said Zuko. "Summon General Kalo! I don't care what he's doing, bring him here!"

Ember Island

Zhang's Fleet lay anchored off of the shore. Many of the officers had gone to the island to swim and relax before the battle. Several rebel ships rendevouzed with their fleet and brought with them former Dai Li agents and various refugees from the Fire nation. The boundless confidence the men had in Zhang was shown by their worriless partying on the eve of battle.

Colonel Su was anxious to visit his sister whom he had not seen for over two years, and as soon as his air ship docked he ran towards her house.

"Ying! Ying! It's me Su! I've finally returned!"

"Su!" said a beautiful woman with long dark hair, emerging from the house "It's been so long"

"Sister." Colonel Su embraced her warmly. He had feared that he might not see her again, that after all he had been through he could have been killed in battle. The sheer happiness he felt seemed almost surreal.

"Su, it's been so long. How are you?" asked Ying.

"I'm fine, sister. There hasn't been one day since I haven't thought of you. How have you been?"

"They executed Shorii and Tiju." She began to cry. "It's…so unfair!"

"Bastards!" mutter Colonel Su. Shorii and Tiju were his childhood friends, and Shorii had been engaged to his sister.

"But…atleast you're safe Su. Please don't leave me again…please"

"I'm sorry sister. But I have to fight for my country. To avenge the deaths of my friends and family"

"You're the only one I have left! Please don't go!"

"Forgive me sister." said Colonel Su "But someone has to change this world…and if not us than who?"

Fire Nation Palace War Room

"Well well well." said Kalo as he walked into the hall "If it isn't Zuzu and his little friends. What, may I ask, is the occasion?"

"That's Fire Lord Zuko, Kalo! And you will bow upon entering my hall!" screamed Zuko.

"Ah yes, of course" said Kalo as he made a half-bow. "I've been away for a few years and everyone's lost their sense of humor. And Fire Lord Junior over there is giving orders. How noble indeed."

Zuko looked like he was about to burst and the flames around him began to rise to frightening levels.

"You bas-"

"Kalo!" said Mai as she walked into the room.

"Mai, how good to see you!" said Kalo instantly cheering up "It's been so long, my you've changed!"

"So how's the baby? I heard he spoke his first words a week ago" said Mai.

"Yes. June's gone crazy ever since he was born. Won't give the kid room to breathe!" said Kalo. "But it's so good to see you. I just wish I could say the same for fire balls over there…"

"Enough!" said Zuko as the flames began to jut forward at a menacingly "You were recalled by my orders. And if you won't obey you can join the other traitors in prison!"

"Hm, sometimes I wonder what I'd do if he wasn't your husband Mai…" said Kalo as he looked at Zuko "I suspect I'd have challenged him to an Agni Kai…and burn out his other eye to make everything symmetrical"

"Ahh!" Zuko sent the flames hurtling towards Kalo who in turn bended an eerie green fire around himself that burned into the flames and snuffed them out.

"Well enough with the banter. I came here to help, not to play fireball with you. So would you mind telling me what's going on?" asked Kalo.

"The Rebel Admiral Zhang and his fleet have destroyed our navy and are on their way here" said Defense Minister Jue Dianhe.

"I see. How many ships do they have? What is the size of their force?" asked Kalo.

"Scout reports indicate a force of over 300 vessels. Armed with 40,000 soldiers and well over 200,000 sailors." said the Defense Minister.

"Damn. What of the Defense forces? How many ships do we have?"

"The remaining forces are as follows; 3rd Defensive Sqaudron: 4 Dreadnoughts, 4th Royal Squadron: 7 Dreadnoughts, 6 frigates, 2 cruisers,16th Heavy Divison: 20 Dreadnoughts, 14 Imperial-Class Cruisers, 24 Frigates, 20 Barges, 11th Defensive Sqaudron: 15 Dreadnoughts, 20 frigates, and 14 Attack Barges, Militia Navy: 2 frigates, 40 war junks, 20 lightly armed merchant vessels, Earth Kingdom Navy: 2 War junks, 40 sloops, Southern Water Tribe: 2 sloops, 4 junks, Northern Water Tribe: 4 sloops, 1 junk, Combined Palace Navy: 20 Dreadnoughts, 36 frigates, 13 Barges, Lightning Battalion: 600 men aboard transports, Green Dragon Battalion: 640 aboard transports, Royal Procession: 500 men aboard transports, Combined Air Fleet: 12 Air Ships, 20 War Balloons, and finally the Flagship Fleet: 2 Imperial-Class Battleships, 4 Imperial-class Cruisers, 60 War Barges, 30 frigates, and 14 support ships. The total force consists of 42,000 soldiers and 245,000 sailors."

"I see. So where are General Iroh and General Jeong Jeong?" said Kalo "And where is the almighty Avatar?"

"They're missing-in-action." said Zuko. "Listen Kalo, this is all I can give you. If you fail we're finished. I've got nothing else to throw at Zhang. I never thought it would come to this but it looks like this is our last battle"

"Neither did I Zuko. Neither did I" said Kalo "Very well then. Summon Major Durca, we're gonna need his marines"

"It will be done sir" said a guard.

"I also want all mine removal squads to stand ready to leave. I also want 24 hour guards on the gates of Azulon."

"Yes sir" said another guard as he ran off to deliver the message.

"Tell all engineers to start building coastal barricades. And ready all homeland troops. I want every single soldier, down to the last militia boy to be fully armed and ready by sundown" said Kalo.

"Yes sir!"

"Finally I want the following people arrested and removed from the naval staff"

"What?" screamed Zuko. "You're gonna arrest my officers"

"Yes. This will prevent any mutiny. This is a ragtag force Zuko and it's easy for the commanders to betray us at such a critical battle."

"But still…"

"Arrest and detain Captain Shouji, Captain Fequi, Captain Joros, Admiral Sezan, General Meen, and Commander Tortan. That should be all of them." said Kalo as he looked over the list of officers.

"I'll get right on it" said an official.

"Well Zuko you've royally screwed us over. But I guess it's up to me to save your ass once again. No need to thank me. After all, I'm only doing this for my cousin, Mai. Otherwise I'd just let you burn"

"Just stop Zhang. I'll give you anything you want in return." Said Zuko.

"How about some peace and quiet for once Zuko? You know this kinda stuff just isn't me anymore."

"Hm, I guess some people never change" said Zuko with a smirk.

"Yet others change very much Zuzu. Wish me luck?"

"I would, but I guess that I'd just be wasting my breath?" said Zuko.

"Never. See you at the victory ceremony Zuzu! Till then!" said Kalo as he walked out of the hall.

"Let's hope you're right… and why does everyone call me Zuzu?"

**Thank you for reading the story so far. The Capital Under Siege will be a three part battle. So I hope to hear your reviews!**


	10. Duel of the Dragons

**Capital Under Siege Part 2: Duel of the Dragons**

The vanguard of Zhang's forces consisted of 12 dreadnoughts and 20 frigates, as the fleet slowly approached the Gates of Azulon, under the heavy morning fog, they destroyed the Fire Nation scouts.

"Enemy Fleet sighted, sir!" screamed a guard from a watchtower.

"Damn it! Alert General Kalo. Run up the gates!" ordered the captain.

The heavy chain gates were raised and lighted. The soldiers prepared the Ballista towers and loaded the trebuchets on either side of the pass.

"Fire a volley!" ordered the artillery officer.

Several fireballs were sent hurtling at the approaching fleet. They hit their marks as two frigates exploded and one dreadnought was lit on fire. Zhang's Fleet was quick to retaliate and blew off the head of Azulon's statue. The exchange of fire continued for about 20 minutes before the vanguard finally withdrew.

"They're withdrawing, sir! We've won!" said a soldier.

"Idiot, this was only the beginning." said the captain.

True to word another ship emerged from the fog, followed by another. As the fog began to dispense the fleet was revealed. Then the whole sky seemed to light up as the ships fired their catapults. When the smoke cleared the gates were chattered and the enemy defenses crushed.

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

"The enemy positions have been neutralized, Admiral." said Captain Tsao.

"Very well then. Send the vanguard and the scout ships. Let's find the defense forces before they attack." said Zhang.

"Admiral I'm needed at my ships. I must depart" said Colonel Su with a bow.

"Very well then. But don't think I haven't noticed your excellent leaderships skills. From now on you are General Su! Congratulations" said Zhang "A title better suiting your position"

"T-thank you. Words cannot express my gratitude!" said Su.

"None at all. I've always been proud of you Su, you are an excellent pupil. And ever since the death of my family I've always thought of you as a son." said Zhang.

"Admiral…" said Su with surprise.

"Well I shouldn't deprive the air fleet of their excellent commander. You should get going now." said Zhang.

"Yes sir!" said the now General Su as he walked away with great pride.

'Let's hope my luck holds out' said Zhang as he clutched the letter in his hand.

Flagship _Young Dragon_

"Men we are fightning against the greatest foe we have ever seen." said Kalo.

"Therefore we must stand strong. There is nowhere to run! We are fightning with our backs against a wall. If you retreat, your families will die! So stand strong, be brave. If there's anything in this world worth fightning for, then fight for it! I will speak honestly, few of us will make it out alive. Even I myself may be killed. But carry on nonetheless. Persevere and we shall achieve victory! Fight and we shall win!" said Kalo.

"For the Fire Nation!" screamed the soldiers. And an echoing salute resounded throughout the fleet.

"Katara, Toph, Sokka, Haru, Suki " said Kalo as he looked at his friends "I'll depend on you when this ship goes into battle. We'll have to fight with everything we've got."

"Don't worry Spiky hair guy!" said Toph. "You can count on us"

"Hahaha! She called you spiky hair guy, classic" said Sokka. Katara punched him in the shoulder.

"Sokka! Don't worry Admiral Kalo. We'll do our best." said Katara.

"Let's just hope your best will be enough." said Kalo.

Zhang's Fleet Second Squadron, Battleships: _Death's Hand_, _Demon Aura, Sozin's Fist, _and _Death By Fire_

"Set course South by Southwest" said Commodore Shiru. His promotion had increased the size of his command. In addition to his Dreadnought he now had 3 new Heavy Cruisers.

"Sir! Scouts report a large fleet heading this way! Hundreds of ships!" said the helmsman.

"Ready the catapults. Prepare the port side for battle." said Shiru.

"Ready the port side for battle! All catapult crews stand by for action!" said the Artillery captain.

"Signal the _Sozin's Malice_ for reinforcements" said Shiru "This is going to be a tough battle"

The two fleets finally came within firing range of each other and the missiles were sent flying. The sky soon became filled with smoke as one by one ships began to explode and sink. To add to the already intense battle the air ships soon clashed in the sky and rained fire down onto the helpless sailors below.

"Enemy flagship sighted!" said the watchman.

"Ready the Demon Battalion for action. Prepare to board" said Shiru.

"Prepare to board! All troops man your battle stations!" said Suzo.

As the _Young Dragon_ and _Death's Hand_ drew closer to each other the crews began to exchange fire. One missile struck the main deck and exploded close to Shiru, sending shrapnel into his leg and chest.

"Commodore?" said a lieutenant as he saw Shiru lying on the deck. "Medic! The Commodore's not breathing!"

"Shiru!" screamed Suzo as he ran to the unconscious Commodore.

"He's alright. But we'll need to operate immediately" said the medic.

"Damn it! I guess I'll have to take command." said Suzo. "Fire ballistas! Sergeant Oran prepare to board!"

Flagship _Young Dragon_

The Ballista bolts impaled their ship on the starboard side. The two ships were pulled closer and closer to each other while the soldiers on both sides exchanged fire. As the two hulls finally collided with a loud thud, an even louder roar was heard from the soldiers aboard the _Death's Hand._

"For Commodore Shiru!" screamed Suzo as he led the boarding party.

"For the Commodore!" was the response from the Demon Battalion. The troops charged at Kalo's soldiers and a deadly fight began. Katara swept the first group away with her water bending but a grenade from one of the troops almost sent her overboard. Kalo jumped in the way just in time and caught her. The Yu Yan archers managed to hold off Toph who sent boulder after boulder at them. One of their arrows struck her through the foot just as she raised it to bend. Toph fell over in pain and the soldiers seeking to finish her off threw more grenades at her, Suki and Sokka managed to knock them away in time.

"Toph can you stand?" asked Sokka as he knocked a Yu Yan archer over the head with the flat of his sword.

"No, it hurts so much" said Toph laying on her side.

"Take her to sick bay Suki. I'll hold them off"

"Are you sure you're fine Sokka?" asked Suki.

"Of course. It's all in here" said Sokka, pointing to his head.

"You goofball" said Suki as she kissed him.

"Hello? I'm bleeding here!" said Toph.

"Oh sorry…bye Sokka".

Meanwhile Kalo found himself surrounded by five firebenders of enormous stature.

"So this is the enemy Admiral. Let's kill him" said one of the soldiers.

"Katara can you fight?" asked Kalo as he supported her.

"No, I think I broke my arm" said Katara, wincing in pain.

"How dare you ignore us!" said a soldier as he sent a torrent of fire at Kalo. Kalo looked at the flames and with a flick of his finger the flames died out.

"Maybe you brutes don't know who I am" said Kalo as green fire began to surround him. Causing the soldiers to cower in fear. "If I were you I'd start running"

"The Demon Battalion fears no one! Charge!"

Kalo punched the first soldier in the face with a fireball, going right through his skull, and spilling his brains onto the deck. The second soldier he kicked in the head, breaking his neck instantly. The other three managed to fire at him, Kalo mixed their flames with his own, staring at the remaining men he smiled and exhaled sharply causing the flames to rise uncontrollably. The three soldiers were reduced to ashes as the flames blew clear across the deck, incinerating eight more soldiers along the way.

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

The two fleets were locked in fierce combat; every square inch of water was a battleground in of itself. Territory was captured, retaken, captured, and retaken again. Zhang's own flagship was boarded 4 times, each time his soldiers managed to defeat the enemy troops. Despite the clear advantage Zhang's Fleet had the enemy kept coming, not giving up for even a second. Even the tiny support ships fought to the last man. And in the sky things weren't going much better. When they had seen that Zhang's air ships outnumbered them many of the enemy war balloons turned to suicide tactics, ramming an airship at full speed. General Su's air ship was also struck nearly killing him.

"This Admiral just doesn't know when to quit!" said Zhang. "At this rate it will become a war of attrition. In which their superior numbers will overwhelm us.

"Who is the enemy commander?" asked General Xiu.

"Our forward units report it is none other than General Kalo!" said Captain Tsao.

"Damn!" said General Sheng. "The _Craven Blade_ has surrendered! Admiral our fleets are too close together. At this rate our superior firepower will become useless. Allow me to lead the remaining marines. I'll create a corridor for our ships to withdraw"

"Admiral, the _Vindictive Witch_'s crew has abandoned ship, the _Shallow Grave _is asking for reinforcements!" said the Helmsman.

"Admiral! We must act!" said General Sheng.

"_Red Dragon _has been sunk. Two frigates have been captured. Captain Lo is asking for reinforcements to continue attacking. What are your orders sir?" asked General Xiu.

"Admiral?" said General Sheng.

"There are no more troops!" said Zhang with rage "They're all either dead or in battle. Don't you understand? We've fallen right into their trap!"

"Admiral, the _Death's Hand_ has sent a messenger hawk! They report that Commodore Shiru is gravely injured and that Captain Suzo has taken over command. They are also asking us for reinforcements in order to capture the enemy flagship." said a lieutenant.

"I told you there's no one left!" said Zhang.

"Oh but there is" said Liang as he walked onto the deck. "Don't worry I'll take care of old spike ball Kalo. And I'll bring back his head as a present! Hahahaha!"

Flagship _Young Dragon_

Kalo's soldiers had now taken the upper hand. Katara and Toph were both being treated for injuries but Kalo, Haru, Sokka, and Suki led the remaining troops in a counter offensive. The Demon Battalion did not stop its onslaught fore even a second and charged head first into battle. Kalo fought Suzo and Sergeant Oran as the two of them attempted to push the defenders back.

"You really are stubborn commander" said Kalo as blocked two more fire blasts.

"If you surrender you won't have to watch your men die!" said Oran running at Kalo with a burning sword. Kalo sidestepped and kneed Oran in the gut, knocking him out.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Kalo" said Suzo.

"Not like you're much of a challenge. But I'll let you humor me" was Kalo's reply.

Suzo fired two blasts with his hands and then doing a back flip fired two more from his feet. Kalo dodged the first two and absorbed the other two with his green fire. Before Suzo had a chance to attack again Kalo kicked his feet out from under him and punched him in the throat, leaving the Captain gasping for air.

"Looks like it's over Captain, time to die!" Before he could deliver the fatal blow Kalo's hand was caught in the crushing grip of Liang who kicked him in the side and punched him in the stomach.

"Well well well. If it isn't the porcupine with an attitude!" said Liang "How are you feeling _General _Kalo?"

"Hehe. Better now that I've got a decent opponent" said Kalo with a smirk. Flipping back up Kalo analyzed his opponent. At first glance Liang was an ordinary person in virtually every aspect except for the strange look in his eyes, one of cold disdain for the world around him.

'What is he hiding behind that stupid smile?' wondered Kalo.

Liang yawned and assumed his usual stance.

'Hmm, tiger stance? What the hell is he thinking?' wondered Kalo 'Well if he wants to die that badly then I should just comply'

Kalo bended a towering green flame and sent it to surround Liang. The flames soon had him completely enveloped.

"Too easy" said Kalo.

Suddenly the flames began to flicker and lose color. The fire gradually turned transparent and finally disappeared, revealing Liang to be unharmed.

"How…how did you do that?" said Kalo with horror.

"Simple, I absorbed the heat from the flames. And I sure hope you can do better than that!" said Liang.

"Shut up you bastard! Die!" Kalo fired 6 green blasts at him, following up on it by creating a blade from his fire.

Liang formed a wall of blue flame that deflected all six blasts, and quickly caught Kalo's arm before he could deliver the final blow. Kalo watched with horror as the sword in his hand began to disappear and the power in his arms began to grow weaker and weaker. In desperation he tried to break away but Liang merely grabbed his other arm with the same deadly grip. Kalo gradually began to lose all his strength and fell to his knees on the floor. Liang smiled and continued to tighten his grip, he could feel Kalo weakening and he knew the end was near.

"Damn you…." said Kalo in a barely audible whisper "you….b….bastard"

Finally deprived of all of his power Kalo collapsed unconscious on the ground. The defenders gasped as they saw their leader fall.

"Fools! Even your great Admiral Kalo is no match for me! What chance do you think you stand against me? None!Hahaha!" said Liang. But at this moment Kalo regained consciousness. And with his remaining strength he blasted Liang in the back.

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

"Admiral! Admiral! A messenger hawk says that General Kalo has been defeated!" said a lieutenant.

"And Liang?" asked Zhang.

"He's…he's been seriously injured. It appears that Kalo shot him in the back. The physicians say he might not survive." said the lieutenant.

"Damn it." said Zhang "He was a good soldier. I hope he lives through this"

"Incoming!" screamed a soldier as missiles pounded the ship. The officers quickly ducked for cover. As the smoke cleared they began to stand up.

"Whew, that was a close one Admiral" said General Sheng as he picked himself up from the deck. "Admiral? Admiral?"

Zhang lay on the deck with a ballista bolt through his chest, bleeding fast.

"Get a medic here! Take him below the deck now!" said General Sheng. "Damn those bastards! Artillery Captain return fire! Give those sons of bitches what they deserve!"

The soldiers loaded the catapults and the volley collided with the enemy ship, sinking it with all hands. Despite the fact that both its' admirals were incapacitated, the two fleets fought on. Kalo's forces overwhelmed their flanks and broke through Zhang's forces. Zhang's Air fleet, however, destroyed Kalo's air forces and continued to bombard the advancing enemy without pause. And even as the sun began to set the two fleets continued their endless struggles. Like two dragons dueling to the death.

**Author's Note: To clarify the ages of the characters I've decided to make a list.**

**Colonel Su: 20**

**Admiral Zhang: 36**

**General Kalo: 32**

**General Sheng: 61**

**Captain Tsao: 45**

**General Muzo: 50**

**General Xiu: 57**

**Liang: 20**

**Commodore Shiru: 30**

**Captain Suzo: 29**

** I'd also like to note that this story takes place about four years after the last episode of avatar, so main characters have grown older. Hope you liked this chapter. And be sure to read the Capital Under Siege Finale. R&R!**


	11. Dying Flames

**Capital Under Siege Finale: The Dying Flames**

The sick bay was dark except for the occasional red lamp used by the physicians. The hallway next to it was filled with the tramping of boots as more and more patients were brought in. Night had fallen and the battle had taken a short intermission. The two fleets continued to exchange occasional catapult fire but for the most part the assault had ended. Had it not been for the eerie feeling in their gut the men could have rested. But no one slept that night for there was always that feeling, a nawing sensation deep in your gut that the worst was yet to come. So the brief quiet in of itself was more terrible than the battle that preceeded it.

As he began to regain consciousness Kalo became aware of his surroundings. The dim lights gave just enough illumination to see the hallway. Standing up from his bed he began to look around alarmed.

"What happened?" he asked a passing soldier.

"Oh you're awake! Everyone, the Admiral is alright!"

"Ugh…where are the others? Are they alright?" asked Kalo.

"Hey Kalo" said Sokka as he walked up to him, Sokka's arm was in a sling and there was a bandage on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" said Kalo, looking at the wounds.

"Oh this! It's nothing. One of those Demon guys got me with a grenade. I didn't jump out of the way in time so, boom!" said Sokka.

"How are Katara and the others?"

"Katara's arm has healed nicely. Toph still can't walk but the doctors say it's not permanent. Suki and Haru didn't get any serious injuries" said Sokka.

"And the battle? Did we win?" asked Kalo anxiously.

"No, after you blasted that Liang guy the other soldiers ran away. They boarded their ship and fled to their allies. Those guys were tough though, they damaged almost all of our catapults and one of their troops managed to get inside the engine room, the engineers are still working on it. But the battle rages on, it's still a stalemate"

"Damn it. I guess the Zhang Fleet is still holding together. Where's my armor?" asked Kalo.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight?" asked Sokka.

"Yea, I'm fine. At any rate someone's got to lead this Fleet." said Kalo, and with one hand he put on his armour, while with the other hand he fixed his collar "We'll wait till morning so as not to accidently sink our allies. I think it's about time we ended this battle."

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

General Su's air ship hovered over the flagship as its commander descended onto the deck. With the battle at a stalemate he had rushed to see his wounded Admiral one last time.

"How is he General Sheng?" asked Su as he walked into the room.

"The doctor says the arrow pierced the artery linking his heart to his lungs. I'm afraid the Admiral doesn't have much long to live" said Sheng. "He asked to see you, so please, right this way"

Walking into the small chamber General Su saw a pitiful sight. The once great Admiral Zhang lay on his side coughing up blood as the doctor tried to tighten the bandage.

"Please your excellency, you must stay still" said the doctor. Zhang screamed in pain.

"Enough! For the love of the spirits! Enough!" screamed Zhang "I'm dying! At least let me die with dignity!"

"Very well then" said the doctor, and then turning to Su he whispered "The Admiral is losing blood fast, at this rate he'll be dead before the night is over"

"Ah, General Su. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. That doctor made such a mess" said Zhang as he attempted to sit up, the action caused him intense pain.

"Admiral, please you mustn't move too much" said Su, helping him up.

"Don't call me Admiral. I'm a dying man Su and I…..ugh….I don't want to hear that damned title anymore!"

"Very well then, what did you wish to see me about?" asked Su.

"Ahh!" Zhang clutched at his side as blood began to splurt out "I wished to…..I wished to appoint you as my successor. This fleet will need a leader once I die. And who better to succeed me than my greatest pupil?"

"But Adm- I mean Zhang! Surely General Xiu or General Muzo would be more qualified"

"No those men are singular in their view of their world. They're old men and they will never change. But you're still young and you can…you can become the leader this nation needs" said Zhang, by now his skin had grown pale and his lips quivered as he spoke.

"Sir…I don't know what to say."

"Just accept the position…if not for me….do it…for your country…"

"Yes Admiral. I won't betray your trust in me."

"I'm sure you won't Su….Ah!" His face began to contort with the increased intensity of the pain.

"Docto-"

"No Su! No one can help me now…I'm finished" said Zhang.

"You must live Admiral! The people need you!"

"No they don't. I've given the people a new hope. I've defeated the Fire Lord's forces time and again…and I've ensure this victory as well…" Zhang pulled a letter out of his battered uniform and handed it to Su. General Su quickly opened it and read its contents. The message read:

_To Commander Zhang,_

_ The Fire Nation has grown to be cruel and unjust, and much likes its former Fire Lord the new one abuses his power. The time has come for this injustice to end. My followers are many and they will join your effort once you attain victory. I tell you this because I know you shall win. When your fleet reaches the capital I shall aid you. When the battle is at its highest point my soldiers will reveal themselves. Till then I pray your luck holds out. May you live until that fateful day._

_ -A friend_

"Can we trust this person?" asked Su.

"Yes…this is…this is the last chance we have for victory"

"Admiral…"

"Use this person to achieve victory and then negotiate for peace." said Zhang.

"What?"

"I realize now that we can not take over the capital in our present condition…with time perhaps our armies will be ready but…but for now a small country of our own will suffice"

"Do you think Zuko will agree to this?" asked General Su.

"He has no other choice…this is the only way he can survive. With land and people we can gain more influence. And then…then the Fire Nation will fall"

"But Admiral…even if a peace is established, it can never last. Zuko will never let us create that nation."

"These are my last few moments in this world Su…I don't want to be remembered as a warmonger. Instead I wish to be remembered as the founder of a new country…one that will eventually restore the old ways" said Zhang "This has always been my wish. And it is the legacy I leave unto you"

"Please Admiral! Don't die! You can't leave us!" screamed Su.

"I told you not to call me Admiral…I wish you…a swift victory and know…know that my spirit will be watching from the heavens if you fail! You are in command now…Admiral Su…be strong for…" Zhang mumbled the last few words and closed his eyes.

"Admiral? Admiral Zhang? Admiral! Admiral!"

And so in the year 104 ASC one of the greatest leaders of the time died. His memory was not forgotten by those he led. And for many centuries after, great leaders would remember the name of Zhang Diatong.

Flagship _Blue Dragon_

The first rays of morning came out from under the horizon. They illuminated the ocean and showed the ruined hulls of ships and the bodies of dead and dying men. The water was blackened by coal and reddened by blood. And in the pale morning light even the sky seemed colored by the carnage below.

"Admiral Kalo the enemy fleet has begun their attack. All forward positions are advancing" said the officer of the watch,

"Very well then. How are the troops?" asked Kalo.

"Tired, but still fighting Admiral." said a lieutenant.

"The enemy airships have resumed their bombardment. Should we return fire Admiral?" asked the artillery captain.

"No maintain the present course and aim all weapons at the enemy ships ahead. We'll surround them from the right side and finish them off. The airships can't fight without naval support."

Kalo's fleet continued to push forward and although they suffered heavy losses they could afford them. Finally after two hours of ceaseless bombardment the enemy right flank gave way. Kalo's fleet was quick to exploit the weakness and charged straight through the breach that had formed. To make sure the enemy ships didn't double back on them Kalo sent a detachment of 4 Heavy Cruisers to hold the position.

"Admiral! The remaining enemy ships have fallen into disarray. Our ships are breaking through!" said the lookout.

Most of Kalo's fleet continued to pour through the breach in the enemy's right flank. Kalo suddenly became aware that his ships had been drawn in to far and were in danger of being surrounded themselves.

"Order all ships to fall back or we'll be surrounded!" A missile suddenly collided with their ship, the resulting explosion shattering the main tower.

"What the hell was that?" said Kalo.

"Sir it came from one of ours!" said the lookout. The missile was followed by five more which left the flagship in ruins. To make matters worse one of the missiles had stuck the ship below the waterline causing the decks to flood. A similar scene was being reenacted all over their fleet as ally turned against ally and their fleet descened into chaos. This was only made worse by the enemy encircling them from all sides and the air fleet, now unchallenged, bombing all ships that attempted to retreat.

"What the hell is going on here? Are they insane?" screamed Kalo.

"It's a rebellion. We've been betrayed." said Sokka.

" The Battleship _Roku's Wisdom_ has been captured. The Dreadnoughts _Northern General, Fledgling Pheonix, Lady Ursula, and Lady Illah_ are all heavily damaged!" said the helmsman.

"Damn it! Those bastards have cost us this battle!" Kalo looked at Zhang's flagship with hatred. "Raise the white flag. We'll call for negotiations…I guess this really is the end"

The two flagships neared each other while the other ships in Kalo's fleet grinded to a halt. On board the vessels Kalo's soldiers began to drop their weapons. It was as if time had stopped, the realization that the battle was over had begun to sink in on both sides. As the two battered vessels finally came up next to each other the battle had come to an end. The crews drew a bridge across the decks and the officers from the _Young Dragon_ walked onto the _Sozin's Malice_. Kalo was the last one to cross. Most of the color had gone from his face and he now stared angrily at one of the enemy guards.

"Admiral." said Su as he walked towards Kalo.

"Who are you? Where's Admiral Zhang?" asked Kalo.

"Regrettably Admiral Zhang died from wounds sustained on the battlefield. I am his successor Admiral Su." Kalo looked up stunned, the man that had defeated him was not the legendary Rebel Commander but merely his subordinate.

"Your excellency" said Kalo with a forced bow.

"Please don't! You fought admirably. It is I who must bow" said Su as he and his officers bowed in the traditional manner. "We salute you Admiral Kalo for putting your heart into this battle. You are a worthy opponent, one worthy of our respect"

"I am not admirable...after all I lost"

"It was not the fault of your strategies, but rather the fault of your government. Your leader brewed dissension by not being true to his citizens. Why do you continue to serve Zuko when he doesn't appreciate your talents? Join us instead."

"I must regrettably decline your offer. I do not serve Zuko out of some false sense of loyalty. I serve him to protect the people and the ones I love from harm" said Kalo.

"Then in reality we are fighting for the same goals…how ironic"

"So it would seem Admiral, so it would seem"

"Our delegation shall arrive at your capital tomorrow to discuss the terms of surrender. Your ships have my permission to leave as long as they don't commit further acts of hostility. I'll see you at the meeting Admiral Kalo" said Su as he saluted Kalo.

"Till then, your excellency" said Kalo as he returned the salute with all of his heart.

When the two ships finally separated Su breathed a sigh of relief, everything had gone as Zhang had said. In the course of a year Zhang had accomplished what many had thought impossible. He had brought the armies of the world to their knees. He had gone from a Rogue commander to the leader of a whole fleet. And even now, after his death, he continued to inspire bravery in his troops. As he would continue to do for many years, like a spirit watching from the clouds.

**That was the end of the capital under siege series. I hope you all enjoyed the story so far. And I hope you like the other chapters as well. Please continue to R&R!**


	12. Legacy

**Author's Note: I do not own Avatar. Just my OC's.**

**Thank you for all your reviews so far. I hope to hear more comments because these can help me improve my story and my writing. So if you have any comments or critiques please be sure to submit them. And now on with the story.**

* * *

The sun had ascended the sky and now its powerful rays emerced the ocean in a bath of gold. A bird could be heard squawking in the clouds and the occasional breeze only amplified the serenity of the situation. It had been a day since the battle had ended and the soldiers were enjoying their first break in months. Despite their great victory General Sheng and his officers maintained military discipline and continued to post sentries and divided the men into 4 watches. The tranquility of the beautiful summer day was occasionally interrupted by a worker shouting or the sound of a catapult's gears being cleaned.

Elsewhere across a wide range of ocean the remnants of Kalo's Fleet were sailing home. Having lost over two thirds of their original force the men could hardly be forced to fulfill their duties. Soldiers mourned their friends and officers lamented at having lost their brave leaders. Even Kalo, unlike his usual level headed self, walked dejectedly on the deck and would hardly utter more than two words at a time. But memories fade, and as the dead are buried those who are living begin to appreciate the life around them. Even as the moon is at it's fullest at the end of the month so did the soldiers now see their commander.

Zhang's Fleet, Hospital Ship _Reliance_

"Oh man, where the hell am I?" asked Liang. He had only now regained consciousness to find himself in bandages in a hospital bed.

"God damn it! That bastard…" The memories from the battle came rushing back to him and it was then that he remembered who had injured him.

"That porcupine headed jerk, and to think I got knocked out by the likes of him. I must be losing my touch."

"Will you shut the hell up already!" said Shiru, rising from his own bed across the room.

"Eh? Commodore Shiru? Looks like im not the only one in bandages! Hahaha! Who got you?" asked Liang.

"Damn it, I told you to shut the hell up!" screamed Shiru. He had been trying to block out the noise, but to no avail.

"Pft, what's the matter? Got an arrow lodged in your ass? Sheesh"

The door to the sick bay opened and Captain Suzo followed by Admiral Su and General Xiu walked into the room.

"We just thought we'd visit our favorite Commodore and fire head over there" said Suzo.

"Hey! I'm not a fire head!" screamed Liang as he incinerated his bandages.

"Nice way of proving it" muttered Xiu.

"Oh no! You mustn't do that" said a nurse as she rushed into the room. She immediately attempted to re-bandage Liang.

"Hey, enough with the bandages sis! I've already cauterized my wounds so I'm fine" said Liang.

"But...but…"

"Hey you're pretty cute for a nurse. How about you an me go to my room and-"

"Enough Liang! It's obvious you're back to normal so let the nurse go." said Admiral Su. By now the nurse was extremely flustered and after bowing she hastily scrambled out of the room.

"So what happened while I was here?" asked Shiru, "Did we win the battle? Is my ship alright?"

"Yes we won" said General Sheng.

"And the _Death's Hand_ has just finished her repairs. As soon as you've healed you can go back to your quarters on the ship" said Suzo.

"Ugh…I can't believe I missed the battle!" said Shiru "So where's Admiral Zhang? Did he stay aboard his flagship?"

"No, the Admiral was struck by an arrow and he died of his injuries last night." said Su.

"Then who's in command of the fleet?" asked Shiru. The color had gone from his face and his eyes showed grief at the news that his leader had fallen. Admiral Zhang had been the first commander he had trusted, and one that he would have gladly died for.

"Before he died Admiral Zhang chose me as his successor." said Su, despite saying it Su still wasn't comfortable with his new position. Zhang's decision came as a surprise to most of the senior staff as well.

"I see." said Shiru with gravity. After pausing for a moment to think he said, "Zhang was a genius both on the battlefield and in the war room. He was a Commander that any subordinate was proud to serve. I wholeheartedly acknowledge his decision, and I hope the others will do the same"

"Thank you Commodore. We are expected to appear at the capital to conclude negotiations with the fire Nation. If you're feeling better I will leave the fleet temporarily under your command" said Su.

"You do me great honor, I won't let you down Admiral."

Fire Nation Palace, Throne room

Kalo walked slowly toward the throne. He did not raise his head and did not match eyes with anyone. Despite his disgrace Kalo maintained his dignity and did not let any of the dismay he felt show on his face. When he finally reached the throne he raised his head and stared at his Fire Lord.

"Admiral Kalo." said Zuko icily. His face showed every attempt to conceal his anger, but his fury could not be contained.

"So, even you have failed me! I thought that I had at least one loyal subject left! But no. It appears I am surrounded by traitors and incompetent fools!" Standing up from his throne Zuko grimaced at the officials below, causing them all to fall to their knees in respect.

"We are one of the four nations of the world! And yet we were defeated like any common rabble! Our armies were larger and more powerful, and still they were defeated by the machinations of one man!" screamed Zuko, the roaring flames surrounding him only added to his furious countenance, "And now we stand helpless! The rebel fleet is anchored outside of our capital, and we have nothing with which to stop them!"

"The Avatar is missing, my Uncle and my greatest Advisor is missing, and my High Admiral is also missing! Why, when their country needed them most, why have my friends failed me? First at Oni Strait, then at the Inferno, and now before the capital itself! Why?"

Zuko glared at his subordinates and looked furiously at Kalo, but still his question remained unanswered. The flames around him began to die down as Zuko acknowledged the hopelessness of the situation. He had been defeated, not because he was weak or cowardly, but because his country had lost the will to fight. After centuries of war the people were tired. He had promised them an end to the tyranny and oppression, brought about by Sozin and his successors. But instead he had only drawn his country further into the darkness. When Zuko at last sat down on his throne Kalo spoke.

"My Lord, I have failed you. But the rebels no longer seek to depose you. They wish for a peaceful coexistence, and for the sake of our nation and the unity of the world we must comply. For the time being give into their demands, and when we have regained our strength we shall take back what is ours"

"Kalo, you are one of my closest friends" said Zuko "I hope you continue to serve our nation. I realize now that it was my fault that we lost the battle. The mistrust and chaos caused by centuries of war has left our nation frail. And I should not have tested its newfound stability. I hope my mistake has not destroyed the very thing we have fought so hard to regain."

Flagship _Sozin's Malice_

The officers and soldiers stood in their best uniforms as the body of Admiral Zhang was carried onto the deck. A huge funeral pyre had been built the top of which was adorned by a sepulcher made out of white silk. The carriers delicately placed the Admiral's body on the pyre and put a gold encrusted sword into his hands. The soldiers removed their helmets and the whole fleet bowed its head in silence. After another ten minutes of prayer to the spirits the senior officers surrounded the pyre. Each of them held a small flame in their hands and one by one they placed their fire on the wood. Within moments the pyre was ablaze and the Admiral soon disappeared within the flickering flames. After the fire had died down and the smoke had cleared the officers pushed the remains into the ocean; and with one last bow of respect they returned to their command posts.

Fire Nation Capital, Reception Hall

The rebel fleet had finally made it to the harbor, and instead of being met with hatred or jeering many in the crowd cheered the arrival of their saviors. The transport docked and Admiral Su stepped down from its boarding ramp. The crowd broke into frenzy and cheered as General Sheng and General Xiu followed him onto the dock. A small girl made it past the guards and stood in front of Admiral Su.

"Hello there" said Su. The girl shied away at first but finally pulled a flower out of her robes and gave it Su.

"Why thank you, what's your name?" asked Su as he tentatively took the flower from her.

"Maika."

"Run along now Maika. And thank you for the flower"

Su and the two General were escorted to the Reception Hall where they were met by Defense Minister Jue Dianhe.

"Greetings your Excellency" said the minister with a bow. And turning to the generals he bowed again. "Right this way please"

The Reception Hall was well lit, there were several lamps on the walls an even a grand chandelier in the ceiling. Surrounding the hall were many beautiful tapestries depicting the various Fire Lords (except for Sozin, Azulon, and Ozai) and at its center was a large square table. At the far end of the hall Zuko stood brooding in silence, refusing to look at the rebel leaders. Su decided to make his way to Zuko but along the way he was met by Kalo.

"Your Excellency" said Kalo with a bow.

"Admiral Kalo" said Su as he returned the bow. "I trust the Fire Lord is well?"

"Yes, but he isn't happy, as you can probably imagine"

"Admiral, I strongly hope for coexistence. Can I count on your support?"

"I am a father, your Excellency; my wife has recently given birth. I no longer wish to fight, so long as my nation is safe I am perfectly content to live the rest of my days in retirement"

"As I said before Admiral, we are so very alike in our goals. It seems that only by some ironic twist of fate that we ended up as enemies."

"Perhaps you are right…I think the meeting is about to begin we should get going" And with that said Kalo bowed and walked towards the conference table.

The meeting was uncomfortable to say the least. The Defense Minister was very shrewd in his tactics and he always ventured to limit the power allotted to the Rebel Fleet. The Earth Kingdom Ambassador had been told to give in to any demands made by Admiral Su, since the Earth Kingdom had no navy left to protect its merchants they were therefore in less of a position to haggle. The officials and Admiral Su's delegation agreed that all prisoners of war were to be released, and that any citizens who wished to join Admiral Su or wishing to return to their previous nation, should be allowed to do so without any interference from their respective Government.

At last, after four hours of deliberation the borders of the new country had been drawn. The nation would encompass all of the fire Nations islands east of Fire Fountain City, several coastal cities on the Earth Kingdom's Eastern Bank, this included the large Fortress that guarded the area. The Southern Water Was was forced to concede Whale Tail Island while the Northern Water Tribe would pay a tribute of 40,000 gold pieces for the protection of its water lanes. After some time the three officers decided that the new country should be named the Azulon Empire, in honor of Princess Azula, who was their de joure leader. And with the peace treaty signed by everyone at the meeting the court scribe was immediately called for to draw up a copy for each of the Ambassadors. It had taken nearly a year, as well as the blood of 600,000 soldiers for Admiral Zhang's dream to be realized. The peace that everyone longed for seemed close at hand.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of the story, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
